Anger is the Best Remedy for Love
by Yankeesam32935
Summary: This is a little different from what I usually write but don't let that stop you. Blair is dating Nate but she is not happy with him. Blair and Chuck both despise each other but then something throws them together that might just change their feelings.
1. Chapter 1

Anger is the Best Remedy for Love- Chapter One

A year ago Blair Waldorf thought that she had the perfect life that she had always been dreaming of ever since she was a little girl. But now, that was not the case. A lot of things had changed in the past year and most of them she could never forgive. Serena and Nate had betrayed her. What kind of friend slept with your boyfriend?

Even know when she was supposed to be listening to a lecture by one of her teachers; she let her mind wander and think about everything that had changed. Serena had left and went to boarding school only to return a year later, she found out that Serena had slept with her boyfriend, Nate didn't seem to pay any attention to her whatsoever and she knew that he didn't love her anymore and if she was honest she didn't feel the same way about him either, and not to mention that Nate had the most vile creature in the world as a best friend. Chuck Bass. Blair hated everything that was Chuck. Even his name caused her to involuntary shiver with distaste. He was absolutely the most disgusting man that had ever walked the earth. He cared about two things only. Money and sex, that was it and she really didn't understand why Nate was such good friends with him.

She had always tried to create this perfect life for herself but now that things happened, a part of her was glad that they had. She now knew that she didn't want Nate and maybe she didn't even want to go to Yale anymore. That was a hard thing to accept. She was going to just have to cut everybody out of her life that didn't belong and damn the consequences. First on her list of people to never see again? Chuck Bass.

XOXO

"I don't want her anymore." Nate admitted to Chuck.

Chuck grinned and looked around the courtyard for a sign that Blair was around. She had an awful habit of sneaking up on them. "Dump the bitch then, Nathaniel. I really don't even know how you have put up with her for the last ten years. And you said the sex was horrible with her, so why have you even bothered putting up with her for the last couple of years?"

Nate sighed. "The sex isn't horrible but it's not very good either. Blair is just so cold and it's like she doesn't even want me to touch her. It's not like it was with Serena."

Chuck almost choked on the piece of bread that he was eating; it never failed to amuse him that Nate had cheated on Blair with Serena. Blair was insecure to start with but when you mentioned anything to do with Serena, she turned into a raving bitch. And the fact that Nate had slept with Serena turned her into a lunatic because she could never measure up to Serena no matter how hard she tried. Although Chuck wasn't very fond of Serena he hated Blair Waldorf with a passion.

"Are you going to dump her, Nathaniel?"

Nate shook his head. "I can't. I don't have any real feelings for her anymore but it would destroy her if I broke up with her. And not to mention Serena's with Humphrey now, so what would be the point of breaking up with her?"

Chuck tried to stifle the laughter that he felt bubbling in the center of his chest but he did not succeed very much. "The point of breaking up with her would be to humiliate her in front of everybody. Tell the frigid bitch where to go. She doesn't deserve you Nate and you can do so much better than her anyways. Everyone hates Waldorf except her posse and Serena."

"I just would feel really bad doing that to her." Nate interrupted Chuck when he saw that he was going to persuade him otherwise. "We have been through a lot together and even though I don't love her, she's always been there for me and I can't say that for anybody other than you. I'll stay with her until Serena comes to her senses about us being together."

"You can do better than Serena too." He scoffed.

Nate gave him a withering look. "I love Serena and I always have. She's what I want and I know that eventually she will finally give us a chance after she understands that I don't want Blair. I'm prepared to wait until that day comes."

"You are making a huge mistake Nate but it's your decision. You should give some thought to becoming a playboy like me." Chuck leered. "There is nothing better than that. A different woman every night, no need to worry about impressing a girlfriend. You're just doing it for yourself and who doesn't want to fuck hot women every night?"

Nate shook his head. "Your lifestyle is just not for me, Chuck. You're the only one that can pull that off."

Chuck had an uncharacteristic frown on his face. "You really should give this a little more thought though, Nathaniel. I've hated that for years you've been with Blair." He made a face at saying her name. "You know that you're the only one that I care about in my life and I really do want you to be happy, and I can see that you're not with her."

Nate shrugged and Chuck took that as a sign to shut up and let the subject rest. He was just about to do that when he saw his hated nemesis, Blair, coming out of a class. He was just about to get up and leave when Blair strode over to them.

"Don't leave on my account, Bass." Was her snotty opening remark.

Chuck pulled a look of distaste. "That's exactly what I'm going to do, Waldorf."

"Ass." She muttered.

"Bitch." He said out loud.

"What the hell is your problem?" She asked while she took a seat next to Nate.

Her attitude was making him want to grate his teeth together and he decided to try and make her lose some of her composure. He leaned his face close to hers and his breath whipped across her face. "You're the problem, Waldorf. You know how much I hate you."

She hauled her hand up and was ready to deliver a stinging slap across her face when Chuck caught her hand in mid air. "Don't you dare." He growled.

Nate sighed tiredly as he saw that Blair and Chuck were starting another one of their famous battles. "Blair, Chuck, both of you stop. I am so sick of having to halt your petty arguments. It gets really tiring."

Blair looked at Nate in horror. "Aren't you going to say something to him? He's such a fucking pig!"

"Fuck you, Blair." Chuck replied and Blair saw red. The only thing she was even thinking of doing right now was taking the scarf that was currently residing around his neck and strangling him with it. The urge was almost too great to even thinking about resisting it.

She took her eyes off Chuck and turned to her boyfriend. "I will never understand why you put up with him, Nate. He is the vilest human being that I have ever come across and I hate him. Why do you put up with this shit?"

Chuck let loose a bark of laughter. "Why does he put up with my shit? What about yourself, sweetheart? Actually, Nate was just telling me how he doesn't care for you at all and wants to break up with you." The words came out in a deadly hiss.

Blair's eyes widened. "Did you really say that, Nate?"

Nate gulped hurriedly. "Well, not exactly." He tried to backpedal and shot Chuck a look that could kill while Chuck looked entirely too pleased with himself.

Blair waved her hand around to stop the flow of words that began coming out of Nate's mouth. "It doesn't even matter Nate, don't bother saying anything. If you want to break up, then that's fine. There hasn't been anything between us for a long time."

"I don't want to break up, Blair." Nate said very quietly.

"Fine. Whatever. I don't care if we're together or not." She said as she looked at him with disdain. "I deserve much better than you anyways, Nate Archibald."

"Are you fucking serious, Waldorf?" Chuck chimed in. "Nate is the one that deserves much better than you. And I always wondered why you hated me so much. I know that you hate almost everyone you come into contact with but you absolutely loathe me. I know why I hate you though."

"Why do you hate me, Bass?" Blair asked, amused with what he was saying.

A grin spread across his face. "Do I just have to pick one reason?" He ignored the hateful look that she was giving him. "There's the fact that you are a frigid bitch and you make everyone around you unhappy. You think that you're the queen of this school but that couldn't be further from the truth. Everyone hates you, Blair. Everyone, your little posse of friends and I bet even Serena secretly does. And then there's the fact that you make my best friend miserable and he deserves so much better than you. You could never make anyone happy; you just don't have it in you." He saw the sadness on Blair's face at his words but he felt no guilt over saying them.

"That was too harsh Chuck, even for you." He heard Nate say.

"She deserved it."

The sadness quickly left her face and was replaced by undeniable anger. "Since you told me why you hate me, I will be courteous and do the same thing for you. I've always hated you Chuck Bass and that's mainly because you're a slimy disgusting pig who lives only for yourself. You don't care for anybody other than Nate. You're the biggest man whore that I have ever seen and you disgust me. And that's not to mention what you did to Serena and not to mention Jenny. I don't care about what you did to Jenny, but how could you even do that? She's fifteen fucking years old!"

Shame crept onto Chuck's face. "The thing with Jenny was a mistake; I would never have taken it any further than that. And why the hell do you even care?"

The anger on Blair's face was explosive. "What do you mean you would have stopped? If it hadn't been for Serena and Humphrey finding the two of you up on the roof, you would have raped her. Do yourself a favor and don't deny it, it only makes you appear even more of a pathetic loser than you already are. And the reason I care is because you tried to do the same thing to my best friend!"

"I lost control, okay?" He snarled at her. "It obviously wasn't my finest moment. And I would never have done that to Serena, she fought me off and that was it."

"Can you find a willing woman to have sex with, Chuck? Or do you have to rape them all?" The moment the words were out of her mouth, she regretted them. Blair didn't remember ever seeing Chuck so angry in her life. His eyes appeared to be bulging out of his head.

"You bitch!" He quickly stood up and went over to the side of the table. "I don't rape woman for pleasure. That was a mistake. How many times am I going to have to tell you the same fucking thing? I just feel bad for Nathaniel, he actually had to have sex with you and I'm sure he didn't get off on it. Who would?" Chuck turned on his heel and left with that parting shot.

The insults that he had spewed at her kept pounding inside of her head and she wished that he wouldn't have caught her hand before because she was itching like crazy to slap him.

She tried to put Chuck out of her mind. "Do you really want to break up, Nate?"

He shook his head. "No, I don't right now. You and Chuck are going to drive me insane though, you both have to stop the immature fighting."

"He started it!"

He buried his head in his arms and felt the need to knock both of their heads together until they decided to be civil to the other. "You both have equal parts in it. You two hate each other, so why don't you stay away from each other?"

"Nate, I've never been the person that is going to back down from someone that is insulting me. If you have a problem with us fighting then I suggest you take it up with him." She stared at him icily and left to go to her next class.

Nate sighed with disgust and then he decided to skip the rest of the day at school and head home. He couldn't stand anymore of Blair or Chuck today; sometimes he really hated the both of them.

XOXO

She didn't want to have to ask her this but Blair still couldn't get his words out of her head. She hated that Chuck Bass could make her feel this way. She sat down next to Serena and the words just tumbled out in a rush, "Do you hate me, Serena?"

Serena placed her latte down and pulled Blair into a hug. "Of course not, Blair! You're my best friend and I love you. Whatever gave you that idea?"

Blair felt her perfect composure slip but that didn't matter since she was with Serena. She was only herself with Serena and the rest of the world always saw the ice queen façade. "I have a huge fight with Chuck this afternoon. What else is new? And usually I just brush off whatever he says to me but some of the things he said today got me thinking. He claims that no one likes me. Do you think that's true?"

Serena blanched at the question because she knew that she would have to answer this very carefully in order to avoid hurting her feelings anymore. "I think that a lot of people are very envious of you Blair, and that ultimately leads to extreme jealously. And yes, I'm sure there are a lot of people that don't like you but don't worry about that. None of your peers of anyone knows you like I do. I know the real Blair that no one ever sees because you're afraid to let anyone get close to you and I know that's because of Eleanor. You really should let more people into your life though, Blair."

Blair shook her head in agreement. "I've just always been so scared that the same thing is going to happen to me with my father leaving my mother. And I'm terrified of being alone."

Serena placed an arm around her. "Sometimes you have to let the fear take over Blair, and you might just embark on the greatest adventure of your life. I know that is can be downright terrifying but it is necessary."

She felt close to the edge of tears and for once she just wanted to cry but that was not supposed to happen to the Blair Waldorf's of the world. "I think he's right about me, Serena." She heard herself whisper.

Serena shook her head. "Be confident in yourself, Blair. Chuck is not right about you, he has no idea. Neither of you know what the other one is like. You should go and try to cheer yourself up tonight, B. I would come with you but I have a date with Dan. Do you want me to cancel it?"

"Of course not, S. I would never want you to cancel the fun that is Brooklyn."

Serena glared at her but laughed anyways. "Why don't you go out to a club or something? It will take your mind off of everything that Chuck has said and you can totally forget him. Take Nate with you."

She sighed. "I don't even like Nate anymore, Serena. I know he's still in love with you and the sad thing about that is, I don't even care. Nate and I have been over for a long time but he doesn't want to break up yet. Whatever." She suddenly nodded and stood up. "I am going to go out tonight, but I am going to go somewhere that no one knows my name and that I can just try and let loose for once without being judged."

"Be careful B and call me later to tell me how it all went."

Blair waved goodbye to her. "The ice queen image of mine is going to disappear tonight and whoever I meet will finally get to see Blair Waldorf with no restrictions." She laughed at the thought. Hopefully she would be able to meet someone and just get to be herself around them without having to worry about constantly being perfect.

XOXO

Blair walked into an underground club that she knew no one would see her that she was associated with. She couldn't take the chance of running into anyone and the urge to be a little wild was overwhelming. She had dressed sexy on purpose and as soon as she entered the club, heads swiveled and turned to see who she was. Blair walked past everyone that had their eye on her and continued until she saw a red velvet booth with what appeared to be a young man. She could only see the back of his head but his looks appealed to her and she made her way over to sit down next to her.

She took the seat next to him and held out her hand to him. She didn't understand why she was taking a sudden interest in this particular guy when she had a boyfriend but Nate didn't want her and she certainly didn't want her anymore, so she didn't feel guilty. Her voice was raspy when she whispered throatily, "Hi, I'm Blair."

A full head of brown hair turned towards her and she gasped when she saw his face. She had just sat down next to motherfucking Chuck Bass. The cosmos certainly had it in for her today. She retracted her hand immediately and tried to breathe evenly. And she had thought that his looks had appealed to her, which just proved how one person could be so wrong. After everything today, he really was the last person that she had wanted to see.

"What the hell are you doing here?" They both asked in unison.

She averted her head and tugged on the hem of her short and silky black shift dress. She felt very self conscious sitting next to him. A sneer appeared over his face when he saw that she was doing this. "This is the last place I expected to see you, Waldorf. Are you going to leave or am I?"

Normally she would have a snappy comeback already sizzling out of her mouth but she didn't feel like arguing anymore with him. The thought that everyone hated her left a horrible taste in her mouth and it didn't make it any better that Chuck had to be the one to point it out to her. She grabbed her clutch and made a move to get up. "I'll go." She could felt tears blurring her vision and she had to get out of there before she lost it.

His hand snaked out from nowhere and grabbed her wrist. "Wait." He pulled on her wrist until she reclaimed the seat that she had just vacated. "What's wrong with you?"

Blair decided to take a chance and tell him the truth. She found herself looking into his face and several things hit her at once. First, she just wanted to completely blow the Blair Waldorf act she had been perfecting all of her life and just be wild for one night. One night that is all she wanted. Then she noticed her attractive Chuck really was and that scared the hell out of her. She chalked it up to her horrific day but he was undeniably sexy in a dark and brooding way. She had never seen his gaze as intense as it was right now, she felt as those his onyx eyes were going to sear a hole in her head. She wet her lips before answering. "I've just had a really bad day and wanted to go somewhere where no one would recognize me. Obviously that didn't happen." She gave him a pointed look.

She heard him chuckle and the sound irritated her more than she thought possible and she didn't know why. It was probably because she hated him. "Well, what are you doing here then Chuck?"

His laughter stopped immediately and he said seriously, "This is where I come when I want to disappear from the outside world and I don't want anyone to interrupt or bother me. This is my escape. I actually have a VIP room in the back."

"You do?"

He nodded once. "Do you want to go back there with me?"

A smile spread across her face and she didn't know why. "Did Chuck Bass just ask Blair Waldorf to actually go somewhere with him?"

He glared at her. "You can come as long as you don't start bitching about things like you always seem to do."

She rolled her eyes and said as with much sweetness she could muster, "Lead the way, asshole."

Instead of getting mad like she had expected, he just stood up and grinned at her. He led her to the very back of the club and she saw a room covered with dark drapes that no one could peek into. She would guess that this is where he took all of his hookers and sluts after he met them.

He took a key from the pocket of his suit jacket and he opened the door with a click before walking inside. Blair followed him but only because she was intrigued. He made sure all of the drapes were pulled shut before he sank down onto a velvet lined couch in the room. He ravaged his hair with his fingers and she wanted to ask if he was alright but she didn't dare. She took a seat next to him, neither one of them spoke for the next fifteen minutes. And it wasn't bad; it was actually comforting to sit with someone and not have to fill every silence with words.

After a while though she just had to ask. "Chuck?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you really think I am a cold and frigid bitch?"

He looked at her in amazement. "Do you really want to know the answer to that?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Okay, I do think you're a cold and unfeeling bitch. There's no fun or light in your life at all. You are way too uptight, prim and proper, and once in a while you just have to let go of all your inhibitions and be free."

His words felt like a smack to her face. She had trouble getting her own words out. "That's because you don't know me at all. I have a whole personality that you have never seen."

"Please, Blair." He began tiredly. "You have one side to your personality and that is called bitch."

She knew what she had to do. "Do you have any music in this room?"

"What?" He was a little surprised at the sudden change of subject.

"Put some music on." She repeated.

Chuck did as she asked. He took the controller that was next to him and pushed a button and some soft jazz music came on. "Is that good or did you want something else?"

"It's perfect." She admitted with a smile. "I am going to prove to you how wrong you are about me."

"How are you going to do that?"

"Watch." That was all she said as she stood up and stood almost right in front of him. She swayed her hips in time to the slow beat of the music while she ran her hands up the front of her dress. She fiddled with the bow of her jacket until she had untied it and let it fall to the floor in a heap. Blair totally lost herself into the music and she just did what came naturally to her. Her hand moved to the back of her dress and she slowly slid it down while watching his expression.

Chuck sat mesmerized and he asked in a croak of a whisper, "What are you doing?"

She smiled at his state of shock. "Shut up and watch."

He did what she asked and she continued her slow striptease. She shrugged her shoulders and her dress fell down to her waist and the tops of her creamy breasts were revealed as they were encased in a lacy bra.

His eyes never left her face but now he found them traveling down her body and he liked what he saw. He crossed his legs to hide his growing erection from her eyes. This was not the Blair Waldorf that he knew.

She shimmed her hips until her dress joined her coat on the floor. She now only stood in a lacy bra that was so sheer; you could describe it as see through and a tiny pair of panties. Blair continued her seductive dance and saw Chuck swallow hard, but that just egged her on even more. She moved even closer to Chuck and continued to dance right in front of him; in fact she was almost on top of his lap.

After a while he could take no more and grabbed one of her hips. "Stop it, Blair."

"Why?" She asked as she continued to sway her hips and she moved his other hand to her.

"You know why." He growled.

She smirked. "Did I change your mind about me?"

He didn't answer and she leaned on one side of the couch and whispered in his ear, "What did you think?"

He turned his face until his lips were only a breath away from hers and said, "I think you want me to kiss you, Waldorf."

Blair moved her face until it was almost touching his and let her lips whisper across his, "In your dreams, Bass." She grinned one last time and put her dress and jacket back on. He just stared at her; he didn't know what else to do. She had put him under her spell.

"You're leaving?"

She grinned before saying, "It's enough that I proved you wrong and I'm satisifed." She waved her fingers at him before opening the door and leaving. Blair Waldorf had just left him speechless and he didn't like that fact. She really was a different person that he had thought and that idea didn't settle right with him. He was going to have to find a way to pay her back for that little stunt she had just pulled.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: New story. I know another one. I wasn't sure of this one at first but then a friend of mine liked the idea, so I decided to give it a try and this is what came out. What do you think? This will be a multi chaptered fic. What else is new?**


	2. Chapter 2

Anger is the Best Remedy for Love- Chapter Two

What had come over her last night? Had she really stripped down to only her bra and panty set the other day? Blair couldn't help the smirk that came over her face though as she remembered the shocked expression on his face. Chuck looked like someone had slugged him in the face and totally taken h off his guard and he also looked like he had never seen her before in his life. It had felt good to get the upper hand on him. And she knew that he hadn't really wanted her last night, he just hated for anyone to walk out on him. Nothing had changed last night though because she still hated him as much as she ever did. She would never get along with Chuck Bass, that was a given.

Serena noticed the smirk on Blair's face and questioned her about it. "What are you thinking about, B?"

Blair snapped out of the haze she had been in and tried to concentrate on the present. She focused on Serena's face and let her smile slowly fade. "Oh, I'm just thinking about something that happened to me last night, S."

"What?" She asked anxiously. Serena was always up for a good piece of gossip.

Blair didn't want anyone to know about what had happened last night. "Oh, it was nothing that would interest you Serena. It was just some little thing that happened."

Serena looked suspicious but said no more on the matter. "Did you go out to a club last night, Blair?"

She nodded. "Yeah, I did. I went to this place that I thought no one would find me because I just wanted to be by myself."

"So did you have fun?"

"I did." She was almost surprised to admit but she found that it was true. "I had a really great time last night and I think that it could have been because I didn't have to perform to anyone's expectations of me and Nate wasn't around. Our relationship is not working at all."

Serena took a sip of her low fat latte before asking, "Do you still love him?"

"No." The word came so easily to her lips and she knew that she was speaking the truth. "I did at one time but now I know that I don't. I haven't for a really long time even before I found out that the two of you had slept together. I want to break up with him but I don't want to be alone either."

Serena blanched at the mention of her and Nate. "You should end your relationship then because it's not fair to either one of you to string the other along. You're both only going to wind up hurt."

A confused expression appeared on Blair's face. "How are we going to hurt each other if we're not in love anymore?"

"It's possible, Blair. I just don't want you to get hurt anymore than you already have."

"I know what this is about. You still have feelings for Nate, don't you Serena? It wasn't just a fuck to you and I know it wasn't to him. Nate still loves you, Serena."

Serena shook her head rapidly. "I don't have any feelings for Nate other than friendship. I just think that you should end the relationship if there are no more feelings between you."

Blair looked down at the floor and stared at her Chanel flats. "I'm not like you, S. I'm scared to be alone. I'm not strong, determined, and unafraid like you are. I wish that I was more than anything."

Serena looked at her in pity. She hated that Blair was so insecure about everything. "Blair, you need to learn that you are every one of those things there just hidden deep inside of you. You have to unleash yourself to find them, Blair."

She knew that what Serena said was true, but she also knew that she could never be like her either. "I guess it would be wise if I went and talked to Nate about everything. This is something that we should discuss."

Serena nodded in agreement and hugged Blair goodbye. "Blair, just believe in yourself. You need to do that for me, okay?"

She bit her lip and nodded but she wasn't going to make any promises to that.

XOXO

She made her way to Nate's home and when she entered the foyer, she heard more than one voice coming from the living room. Someone was there with Nate and of course that someone was no other than Chuck Bass. Blair grimaced and moved over to the side of the wall so that couldn't see her. She decided to listen to their conversation for a few minutes before making her presence known. She really hadn't wanted to see Chuck so soon after last night.

Nate was rolling his head around in his hands and tearing at his hair. "I don't know, Chuck. I really still have no idea of what I should do."

"Do you still love her?"

"No, I wish I did. A part of me will always love Blair but it's only like a friend now. But we just have so much history and I can't just break up with her. I know she doesn't love me anymore either, so it may just be best if we stayed together until a better opportunity comes along for either one of us."

She gasped behind the wall at his words and quickly covered her mouth before she alerted them to her presence.

Chuck grinned evilly. He wanted Nate to break up with Blair but for what reason he couldn't say. All he knew was that he had seen her in a completely different light last night and part of that had thrilled him. Of course, he still hated her but there were obviously parts of Blair Waldorf that he didn't know. "If you don't love her Nathaniel, I would say to finally cut the bitch loose."

At this point Blair's mouth dropped open and she knew that she was going to make a fool out of herself but she would not be treated like that from that asshole. She walked quickly and methodically from her hiding space and crept up behind Chuck. Nate looked worried at seeing her and she put a finger up to her lips to tell him not to say anything. She took her huge Prada purse and brought it over her head before slamming it down on the top of Chuck's head.

"What the fuck?!" He growled before turning around and spotting Blair with her purse raised high over her head again ready to smack him with it. He massaged the back of his scalp where her bag had hit him. She must have had a bowling ball in there. He grabbed her wrist just as she was about to swing it towards him and managed to duck just in time.

"What the hell is your problem, Waldorf?"

Blair struggled to free her arm and swing at him again. "My problem?" She asked furiously, "Is the fact that you telling my boyfriend to dump me. Who the hell do you think you are, Bass?" She pulled her arm free from him at last and took one final swing, hitting him square in the head. He groaned and pushed her over to Nate.

"Nathaniel, please get your crazy bitch of a girlfriend away from me."

At his words, Blair started to charge towards him again but Nate intercepted her before she got very far.

Chuck continued to rub his head while a welt starting to appear. "What the hell do you have in there, Blair?" His tone was amused now that she was away from him.

"Many things." She snarled. "But I do have a can of mace in there for predators. Would you like me to show it to you?"

Chuck's grin slowly faded and he looked at her in astonishment. "No, that's okay Waldorf. I think I've seen enough of your inner bitch for one day."

Nate sat chuckling on the couch and she rounded on him. "What the hell are you laughing at? Is it because your troll of a best friend asked you to break up with me? What is your problem, Nate?"

Nate quickly stopped laughing and sat with his mouth sat in a grim line.

She shook her head in exasperation. "You told me yesterday that you didn't want to break up with me but now everything is different. If you want too, just say the words! I won't stop you."

Nate continued to stare moodily at her but said nothing. She almost wished that he would say the word and then she would be able to get rid of him. But she certainly wasn't going to be the one to break up with him, so she supposed that she would be stuck a little while longer with him.

She turned away from Nate; she couldn't stand to see his face any longer. She saw Chuck and moved over to where he was standing. "What the hell was the point of that, Bass? Why are you telling my boyfriend to break up with me?"

Blair expected to find him glaring at her but instead he was grinning in amusement. "I just had to tell my best friend that he would be better off without you. I think you've weighed him down enough with all of your shit and he deserves better than that. Anyone can do better than you, Waldorf."

She shook her head in anger. So they were back to this again. Last night hadn't changed anything but she still didn't expect for Chuck to treat her so hostile. She should have figured it though. "You are such a bastard! I hate you."

If anything his grin just got wider. "It didn't seem that way last night when you were stripping for me and were on top of my lap."

Her mouth fell open in shock. "Chuck!"

Nate came out of his stupor. "What the fuck are you talking about, Chuck?"

Chuck turned his attention away from a stunned Blair to Nate. "Oh, nothing much Nathaniel. Blair just decided to dance for me last night and strip. I was at this club that I go when I want to be alone and I'll admit that isn't often due to the fact that I always have a line for female company at my bedroom door."

She snorted with disgust.

Chuck continued, "Anyways, Blair came to this club last night and I think that she knew I was there. Why else would she go?"

She wished that he would just drop dead on the spot. Never mind. She wished that she could be the one to murder him. "Chuck, I had no idea that you were there. I went out by myself because I wanted to get away from everything and I certainly didn't want to meet you there. Obviously fate isn't very kind to me because I had to put up with you for the whole evening. And what could be worse than that?"

"Sure, B." Chuck said mockingly.

She became even madder. "Don't call me that! Only people that I like can call me that and you most definitely do not fall into the category."

"Are you sure, B?"

Blair gritted her teeth together in anger. "There isn't a doubt in my mind, Chuckles."

His face blanched rather suddenly and he glared at her.

Nate stood and made his way over to where they were standing. "Is this for real? You really stripped for him last night, Blair? Why would you do that?"

She sighed dramatically. "Because he told me that I was a cold hearted bitch, that was too prim and proper and I wanted nothing more than to prove him wrong, Nate. It was a challenge and I never back down from a challenge."

Chuck shook his head. "It wasn't a challenge.

"It was a fucking challenge, Chuck. You issued it and you can't take it back now."

Nate interrupted their argument. "You never stripped for me, Blair. But yet, you do it for somebody that you hate. I really don't understand you sometimes."

She pasted a fake and sugary smile on her face. "What can I say? You obviously don't inspire me to strip for you. Actually, you're the one that is rather cold Nate. Maybe it's due to the fact that you wish I was Serena."

Chuck choked with laughter while Nate looked back stunned at her. "I don't want Serena, Blair."

"Save it, Nate. I know you do and it doesn't bother me. We both know that we don't want each other anymore."

Nate didn't deny that he wanted Serena anymore but he did change the subject. "I still don't understand. I've been your boyfriend for many years and you've never done that for me but you do it for the man that you absolutely detest."

"How many times do I have to tell you? It was only a challenge and it certainly didn't mean anything to me. It was nothing so just get over it. And maybe the reason that I'm not more open with you sexually is for the fact that you cheated on me with my best friend. Did you ever consider that? It actually disgusts me to touch you because I know that you would rather be with Serena. And how would you like that if I did that to you? Would you like it if I slept with your best friend?"

An awkward silence filled the air as Chuck looked at her in amazement and a little bit of excitement. She suddenly realized what she had just said and her face turned red with embarrassment. "I take that back. Sorry. I don't know what I was thinking but you know what I meant, Nate."

Nate looked at her sadly. "You've changed Blair. I don't even know who you are anymore."

"Me? What about you?"

"Blair, you have to take some of the blame too. Everything wasn't perfect in our relationship even when Serena wasn't in the picture. You're as much to blame as I am."

She knew that was true. She turned her head to gaze at Chuck and she became unnerved. He was starting at her with such intensity and it burned through her skin. She quickly moved her eyes away from his. "Nate, you know I never thought there would be anyone that I could hate more than Chuck."

Chuck snorted with disdain.

She ignored him though and continued, "And I don't. But in this moment I hate you more than I've ever hated Chuck. I've had enough of your shit. Both of you."

She saw the look of surprise on both of their faces and that excited her. It was about time. She spun on her heel and quickly made her way out of his house. Screw Nate.

XOXO

They hadn't talked since their argument five days ago. She had never gone so long without talking to Nate. Some of the things that she had said to him were very harsh but he had deserved it. Blair was so sick and tired of being compared to Serena all the time. She had to go and find him and just end it once and for all. They were only making each other miserable by staying with each other.

School had already let out for the day but she hadn't seen Nate come out, so she figured that he still might be here. She walked around the courtyards and was just about to give up when she heard his voice coming from the outside of a different courtyard. It sounded like he had someone with him and she only hoped that it wasn't Chuck because she didn't want to see him ever again.

She stepped behind a pillar to see who Nate was with and felt her stomach drop when she noticed that it was Serena. Nothing ever changed, everyone always preferred Serena to her. Why? What was so wrong with her? Serena had been the one to run away, she had been the one to sleep with Nate, she was the one who had mistakenly killed someone and not to mention the fact that she had been best friends with Georgina at one point. But yet everyone obviously thought that Serena could do no wrong.

She peeked her head out from behind the pillar and saw Nate grab Serena's arm, but she couldn't hear what they were saying to each other. And she was thankfully for that at the moment because she seriously doubted that she would have liked what they were discussing.

Blair wasn't ready for what she saw next. Her stomach clenched with disgust and she felt the urge to heave. Right now there was nothing she would rather do than stick her fingers down her throat but she wouldn't do that. She wouldn't give them the satisfaction of doing this to her. She continued to watch as Nate kissed Serena and she was fully expecting Serena to pull back or slap him across the face. That never happened; instead Serena threw an arm around his neck and pulled his face down to hers to deepen the kiss. The urge to vomit only grew at seeing this. She turned away from the scene that set the tale for her life and ran as fast as she could on the street. She had no idea where she was going, she just knew that she had to get as far as possible from the image of the two of them doing this to her. They had done it to her again and she had absolutely no one to turn too. Just like always. When she felt a stitch in her side from running, she stopped and came to a halt in the middle of the street. She stood there alone for what felt like hours but was actually probably only moments. Blair finally knew where she had to go. It was the only way and he was the only person that she could turn to now.

XOXO

Blair knew that it was a mistake as soon as she got there. With her heart filled with dread she reached out to knock on the door to suite number 1812. As soon as she knocked, she heard the telltale sign of giggling inside the room. That figured. Of course Chuck was with a woman. When wasn't he?

He still hadn't answered the door. He was ignoring her, just like always. She wouldn't have minded it any other day but today she wasn't going to stand for it. She pounded harder on the door this time.

A groan sounded from within the room before the door swung open to reveal a much disarrayed Chuck. His hair was in every direction, most likely from some woman's fingers coming through it. He only had a pair of silk pajama pants on and he was bare chested. For a moment, she was distracted by the hair on his chest and the stripe of hair continued down to the middle of his stomach before disappearing into the waistband of his pajamas. A blonde woman was hanging off one of his shoulders and she looked at Blair like she didn't obviously belong here. Which she didn't.

Chuck's face showed surprise. "What are you doing here?"

She gathered her courage and pushed her way past him and the woman. "Get rid of the slut."

"Hey!" The woman protested.

Blair smiled at her. "Oh, I am sorry. I should have said whore. Get rid of the whore, Chuck."

Chuck bit his lip to keep from laughing at her. He knew that he was making her uncomfortable and that was something that thrilled him. He walked the woman to the door and explained that he had to talk to Blair. He had just opened the door when she asked, "Are you going to call me?"

He grimaced and Blair laughed out loud. "Uh, no." He slammed the door in her face.

He walked over to where Blair was and he didn't bother putting on a shirt and that unnerved her a little bit. "What do I owe this pleasure too, Waldorf?"

She closed her eyes tightly for a minute and swayed on the spot. She shouldn't have come here, she had known that from the start but she had done it anyways. "You're disgusting." She exclaimed referring to the woman that had just been there.

His face tightened with anger. "Is that what you came here to tell me?"

"Do you have to pick up woman every night, Bass? What the hell kind of life is that?"

"A pretty damn good one if I do say so myself. What the fuck do you want, Blair? I don't want to listen to any of your shit."

Her bottom lip shook as she plopped down on the couch. He noticed it but didn't say anything. "I didn't know where else to come. You were right last week when you told me that I didn't have any friends and that I basically had a shitty life. You were absolutely right."

He sat down next to her. "Blair, you can't take what I say seriously. This is what we do. We argue and insult each other, don't take it to heart."

She lifted her eyes to his and they connected. "You were right." She whispered again. "I saw Nate today."

Chuck sighed. "Blair, I don't want to listen to the problems you two are having. I'm not your confidant or anything, go tell Serena." He grabbed her arm to usher her outside but her next words stopped him.

"I saw Nate kissing Serena today and she didn't stop him. They betrayed me again." The words came out in a rush of shuddering breath.

He grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. "What?"

She nodded her head quickly. "I saw them, Chuck. They were together again. I don't even care and that's the problem. I just hate the fact that everyone chooses Serena over me. Why?"

He ignored her question and muttered something that sounded a lot like, "That fucking bastard!"

She looked up at him again and noticed that he looked pissed, that was probably because she was there. "I'm sorry that I came here and ruined your evening. I just didn't know where else to go."

"Wait. You don't have to go, Blair."

She stalled her progress across the plush carpets of the floor and basically crumpled onto the floor. He sat down next to her again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

He nodded.

"Besides the time that you tried to rape Serena, did you ever sleep with her?"

He groaned at her question. "I did not try to rape Serena; I was only trying to get with her. And no, I've never slept with her. I wouldn't turn her down if she wanted too but I've never outright pursued her."

"You must be the only one that hasn't slept with her. I am so sick of been compared to Serena my whole life. I just want to do something for once that she is not involved in."

Blair stood up and walked over to the window, Chuck followed her. He touched her back lightly. "Don't worry about Serena, Waldorf. You know that you are better than her and that's all that matters. It doesn't matter if people don't like you because no one likes me but I don't care."

She turned around to face him. "I think we're more alike than I would like to admit, Bass."

"Perhaps." He responded.

A sudden idea occurred to her and as crazy as it was, she wanted to do it. "Maybe some angry sex would be good for us?"

A puzzled look came over his face. "Angry sex is always good, Waldorf. But who the hell would we have that with?"

She shook her head at his stupidity. "With each other."

His eyes widened and his mouth dropped open. "You can't be fucking serious."

She touched his bare shoulder and he tried to pull away but she wouldn't let him. "Why the hell not? We both hate each other and who would be better to have angry sex with? And I want to prove to you that I am not the cold fish that you think I am. I will prove you wrong. What do you say?"

He felt like pounding his head against the wall. "No, Blair."

"Why? It's not because of Nate, is it? He's probably fucking Serena as we speak, so you definitely don't have to worry about that. And when have you ever turned down a willing woman?"

Chuck started to move away from her. He had to put as much distance between them as possible. "I have turned down plenty of women Blair; you just know nothing about me. And I do not screw my best friend's girlfriend. And why the fuck would you want to have sex with me? We hate each other, remember?"

Blair slipped in under his arm and touched his chest. "Maybe I want to experience the legendary Chuck Bass once in my life."

He watched her as she moved her mouth closer to his until their lips were inches apart. "Ready?" She challenged before her mouth swept over his. The reaction was instant. The heat exploded between them and sizzled in the air. As she moved her mouth over his, she realized that she had never been kissed like this. She had absolutely never felt like this before and what was even worse, it was the devil that was kissing her.

Just as she was apart to part her lips and slip her tongue into his mouth, he pulled away from her. "No, Blair. Don't do this."

Her arousal burst like a bubble and she had to fight back tears. He didn't want her. "I understand completely. You don't want me, just like everybody else. I'm sorry." She whispered the words and went to move past him but he placed his hands on her waist.

"I don't want you?" He asked it in almost amusement. "Then what do you call this?"He brought one of her hands down to his bulging erection that was trying to escape the suddenly tight constraint of his pajama pants.

Her heart soared and she began to stroke him through the pants. His head rolled back in pleasure. "Blair." He groaned. "You don't know what you're doing. I'm not going to be able to stop much longer."He panted as her hand continued to glide over him.

"Then don't." Blair wrapped her arms around his neck. "Make me feel alive, Chuck. Make me feel like no one else has ever been able to do."

Chuck looked deeply into her eyes with his own penetrating gaze before slamming his mouth back down on hers. Blair whimpered with pleasure as she wrapped her legs around his waist. He picked her up as he slammed her into the wall. He tugged at her dress and was frantically trying to rip her panties off of her. His mouth continued to eat at hers and the pleasure was almost painful it was so good. Blair snaked a hand down his chest and rolled one of his nipples between his fingers and he moaned. She bit his bottom lip as she continued to swirl her tongue around inside his mouth. Just as he had finally got her panties off and she was pulling his bottoms down, something else happened. There was a knock at the door.

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter. The ideas just kept flowing and that is why it is so long. I am sorry to say that I no longer have the time to reply to reviews but please don't let that stop you from leaving them. They never fail to leave a smile on my face. Thoughts on this chapter?**


	3. Chapter 3

Anger is the Best Remedy for Love- Chapter Three

Blair still had her hand down his pants when the sound of a knock alerted her that they were soon about to be interrupted. She yanked her hand out of his pants as though she had been burned and looked him in the eyes and noticed the same shocked expression staring back at her. How had they let it get this out of control?

When the knocking increased, she hurriedly picked up her panties and ran into the bathroom and slammed the door shut. She heard Chuck sigh and walk to the door and while he did, she opened the bathroom door a crack.

"What the hell are you doing here?" His voice floated into the bathroom and she noticed that the person at the door was the blond whore from before. Anger flooded through her when she saw the woman touch, no caress, Chuck's arm. She shouldn't be angry, she should have been grateful that they were interrupted because what they had almost done would have been a disaster.

"I left my purse on your bed and I had to come back and get it." The woman simpered.

Blair had to bite back the nausea that rose in her stomach.

"But now that I'm here, do you need anything else from me tonight?" She asked hopefully. "Did you get rid of that horrible bitch that said those things to me?"

Blair stepped back into her dress and pushed open the bathroom door and walked right over to the woman. She tapped her on the shoulder and Chuck look horrified at what was about to happen.

"You're still here?" The whore said in surprise.

"Yes, isn't that a surprise?"

"Blair, don't…" He began but it was already too late.

"I know why I'm here but I don't have the slightest idea what the fuck you're doing here. If I remember correctly you were sent away after you had done what you were supposed to do." Blair admitted with a grimace.

The woman glared at her with a mix of anger and jealously. "I just came back to see if Mr. Bass needed anything else from me."

She snorted with derision. "Sweetie, doesn't it maybe tip you off that I just came out of the bathroom and I have complete sex hair, that maybe you aren't needed? I guess you didn't satisfy Chuck as much as you previously thought because before you knocked on the door, we were minutes away from having sex. You didn't really do your job, did you or is it that Chuck didn't find you desirable enough and needed someone else for tonight?"

The blonde shook her head in disgust at the both of them but didn't say another word. She swiped her purse off of the bed and strode to the door, slamming it very hard behind her. Blair grinned like a fool when she saw that. That wasn't for long though.

Chuck grabbed her arm in a vicious grip. "What the hell was the point of that?"

She jerked her arm out of his grasp. "Do I really need to explain it to you, Bass?"

"Yes." He snarled.

"Fine. She was expecting you to have some round two action with her and I wanted her to know that even being a whore doesn't mean that she's qualified to have sex more than once with you. Because you never sleep with the same woman twice, do you?"

"I don't." He admitted.

The jealously surged through her body again and that just made her all the angrier. "I also came out of the bathroom because I'm sure that if I didn't, you gladly would have fucked her out there while I stood in here. A pig like you doesn't turn down free sex now, do they?"

His eyes glazed over with anger. "What makes you any different than her? You just came here for a quick fuck, didn't you?"

Before she had known what she had done, her hand flew across Chuck's face and slapped him. Hard. "Do you think I would really beg for sex from somebody that I hate? I only came here because I didn't know where else to turn but that was obviously a mistake. I hate you as much as I ever did. I only wanted to get back at Nate and Serena for what they did to me; I really hope you didn't think that any desire on my part was involved."

He walked forward until she was plastered against one side of the wall. "Is that so?" He asked. "How do you explain how those wet panties of yours, then?"

She stared back into his hooded gaze. She had let her guard down around him but that wouldn't be happening again. "It was a mistake, Chuck. I shouldn't have come here and I should have never begged you to have angry sex with me." She tried explaining to him. "I'm very mortified at what I did. But you really didn't try hard to resist me, did you?"

He rolled his eyes in annoyance. "It's kind of hard to resist someone when they have their hand down your pants and your dick in your hand."

"You are so crude!" She spat at him.

"I'm just stating the facts sweetheart."

"I fucking hate you."

"What is it that you hate? Is it me or is it the fact that you so desperately want to finish what we started?"

"I don't want you." She tried to convince herself of the fact but she wasn't so sure anymore.

He put a hand on her collarbone and bent his head down towards her. His breath whispered against her face. "Are you sure?" His tone was very seductive.

She felt her willpower slipping again and she looked into his face, only to see the same lust sparkling deep in the depth of his eyes. "Just this one time?"

"Once." He replied.

She wanted to forget about what she had seen with Nate and Serena but most of all she just wanted to feel alive again. When he had kissed her before, it was unlike any feeling she had ever felt before. And that scared the hell out of her because he was Chuck Bass, and she hated him. But just once she was going to do something for herself and not think of the consequences that it would bring. So she whispered, "Okay."

Chuck lowered his head until his lips were whispering across hers and when they were about to touch hers, he pulled back. "Too damn bad, Waldorf." He whispered.

A shock gasp escaped her mouth. "What?"

He placed his hands on the side of the wall where her head was. "I had no idea how much you wanted me. All this time you've been pining for me, huh?"

She saw the grin that was tilting the corners of his mouth and it made her sick. She pushed him away and walked to the door. "Sorry to disappoint you Bass, but anyone will do for me tonight. I guess I'll just have to go find a more willing participant."

He moved his body in front of the door and blocked her way. "Just admit that you want me, Blair."

"I _don't _want you in the least. And even if I did, it wouldn't matter because you turned me down. Remember?"

He swallowed hard at her words and his face conformed into a devious expression. "I sleep with a lot of woman but I would never take Nathaniel's sloppy leftovers. And I wouldn't do that to my best friend."

"How dare you!" She was outraged. "Do you actually think that I wanted you? All I want is to get laid and get back at my boyfriend."

He removed his hand from the door. "Then I guess anyone will do, right? Go knock yourself out."

"You are one slick bastard, Chuck. No wonder your father thinks you're such a fuck-up."

"Get the fuck out of him and don't you dare come back here, Waldorf!" The anger radiated off of him in waves and Blair thought that he looked so angry that she wouldn't have been surprised if he exploded.

She wrestled opened the door and stepped into the hallway. "With pleasure. And I wouldn't be so concerned about your said best friend. I'm sure he's fucking Serena as we speak."

"Better Serena than you." With that closing remark, he slammed the door in her face. It felt good. But he couldn't help feel the tiniest twinge of guilt, he had seen her face when he had uttered that remark about Serena and she had looked completely dumbstruck. But he wasn't going to let himself become soft when it concerned Blair, that was the absolute last thing that could happen. It was all for the best though. It was better if they hated each other. She was a Waldorf and he was a Bass, and the two certainly didn't mix very well together as seen tonight.

XOXO

The whole next day at school Blair ignored Serena and Nate. After a while, Serena couldn't take anymore and just as the bell rang to signal that it was the end of the day, she caught up with her down the hallway. "Blair, what the hell is wrong?"

She stopped in her tracks when she heard that voice. Blair slowly turned around and gave Serena her normal ice Queen glare that was reserved for anyone that she hated. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Just as she was about to leave, Serena latched onto her arm and wouldn't let go until she turned around to face her again. "Don't play games with me, Blair. I don't know what's wrong but I know that you're pissed. Just tell me what's wrong and I'll try to fix it."

She slapped her arm away. "Don't you understand you can't fix it because you're the cause of it." Blair tried to explain to her. "If you don't know what I'm talking about than I'm certainly not going to tell you."

"Blair…"

"What?" She growled out with aggravation.

"You're my best friend. I need to know what I did." Tears were sparkling in her eyes but that did nothing to detract from Serena's beauty. If anything it only made her look more like an angel but Blair knew that she was far from it.

"Fine. When you're ready come back my place and bring Nate with you. We've got to get a few things straight."

"Nate?" Serena squeaked nervously.

She shook her head. "Yeah, Nate. I'll see you later. Don't think this is going to be a fun experience either." She left with that parting statement, shooting her a dark look over her shoulder which had Serena nervously gripping her hands together.

XOXO

As Dorota showed Serena and Nate into the living room where Blair was already seated, they did everything they could to avoid looking at one another but they suspected that she already knew what had happened between them.

"Well, look who it is." Blair's tone of voice was very sarcastic when she saw them and they exchanged a quick glance. "My boyfriend and my best friend or should I just call the two of you traitors?"

"What's going on, Blair? I'm not going to play guessing games with you." Nate said in a bored tone.

"Is that so?"

"Just tell us what's going on, B." Serena said in a weary voice. Her nerves were already grating.

"Okay." She stood up and began to pace around the room. She stopped every so often but still said nothing. Serena and Nate hurriedly took a seat on one of the couches as they continued to watch Blair's angry steps around the room. She finally stopped right in front of where they were sitting and her defenses came crashing down, and left her with an exhausted and devastated expression on her face.

Serena gripped her hand fiercely. "Are you okay?"

She had to fight to keep the tears at bay. She couldn't cry yet, she at least had to wait until they left. All Blair could think about was that everyone she loved at one time or another had betrayed her. Nate, Serena, her mother, her father, and she had no real friends of her own. It suddenly felt like her life was falling into pieces and she didn't know how to put it back together. She tried to regain some of her composure but it was hard, her lip was still trembling.

She looked Serena straight in the face. "You know that Nate and I have been having problems for some time now." She turned her head to face him but he was looking anywhere but at her. "Actually I'm not even sure if we ever loved each other. I think our relationship was always about friendship mostly. We have been having some problems but we decided to stay together until one of us decides that the relationship doesn't work anymore. Neither one of us wants to be alone and as my best friend, I expected you to understand that."

"I do, Blair."

She shook her head sadly. "No, you don't because if you did I wouldn't have had to find you yesterday with your lips plastered to my fucking boyfriend's face!" Her tone rose with each word until she was shouting into her face. "I saw you in the school courtyard yesterday and while I was shocked, I expected you to stop him Serena, or at least yell at Nate or slap him away from you. But what did I see? Instead you pulled him down and kissed him like you wanted to do that for weeks and weeks. How could the two of you do this to me again?"

Nate picked up his head and looked ashamed. "I'm sorry Blair; I didn't honestly think that you would really care. We both know that there has been nothing between us for a while and I know that I shouldn't have done it but I couldn't help myself. I never meant to hurt you."

"That's always been the problem, Nate. You just don't understand me at all. You have no idea what I'm like or anything about me. In what world would it be okay to have your best friend and your boyfriend make out? And you've already done it before so it shouldn't surprise me!" Blair pointed at Serena. "And I shouldn't be surprised at you but I am. You're with Dan and no matter how much I don't like the Brooklyn boy from the slums, he doesn't deserve this."

"Blair…" Serena started to interrupt but she didn't get very far.

"No! Don't you dare try to interrupt me. I think I'm at least entitled to speak my mind, it's the least that you can do for me." When she noticed that neither one of them objected she began to walk around the room again. She couldn't stand to look in their guilty faces anymore. Blair finally took a seat across from them in an armchair. "You know what the sad part is? I would have given Nate up in a heartbeat if that's what you really wanted. We don't love each other and if I knew that you really did want him and this wasn't just a fucking game to the both of you, I would have gladly given my consent. But you didn't even come to me."

"I have the worst fucking boyfriend and best friend in history. I should expect this though since you've already done this to me before. It's obvious that both of you care more about each other than you ever cared for me. So answer me one question. Are you actually interested in having sex with one another again or is it more serious than that?"

Nate and Serena immediately exchanged incredibly guilty glances.

Blair's mouth drop opened. "So, it's like that? You did have sex yesterday? I knew it; I told him that you would."

"Told who?" Nate asked.

"Never mind." She snarled. "The worst part is that I don't even really care. I'm not upset about this, I just feel so betrayed. Why the hell is my life turning out like this?"

"I'm so sorry, B." Serena whispered.

Her head snapped up at this. "Sure you are. You're only sorry that you got caught. If I didn't see this yesterday, I would have never known about any of it." She placed her hands on her skirt and wrung the material between her fingers. "What about Dan, Serena? I thought you were in love with him, and here you are screwing someone else's boyfriend."

Serena buried her head in her arms and pulled at her hair, Nate placed an arm soothingly on her back but one look from Blair and he removed it instantly. "I'm just so confused, Blair." She cried and wiped tears from her face. Blair felt no sympathy for her though. "I love Dan, I really do but I can't help feel an attraction to Nate still even after all of this time. I just have no idea what to do."

"You obviously don't love Dan, Serena, if you feel comfortable whoring yourself around with my boyfriend!"

Nate looked disappointed. "That was harsh even for you, Blair."

"Harsh?" She repeated incredulously. "You have no idea what harsh is Nate, harsh is when I have to discover two separate times that you have slept with my best friend. In the same year I might add!"

Nate closed his mouth immediately and Serena still sat weeping.

"It gets even worse. When I saw you yesterday, I couldn't think of anyone I could go too who could maybe comfort me and give me some words of reassurance that everything would be okay. What did I do? I had no choice but to go to my fucking enemy because he was the only person that I could think of. How fucking pathetic is that?"

"You went to Chuck?" They both asked in unison.

"Yes." She managed to bite out. "I didn't have a choice. I felt like the lowest of people and I figured that maybe Bass could understand that. But of course he couldn't."

"What happened with Chuck?" Serena asked. "I can't believe that you went to Chuck, I thought the two of you hated each other." Nate added.

"We do hate each other. This is my whole point, I didn't have anyone else to turn too and I don't want to talk about what happened between us last night. It was a fucking nightmare, I should have known better than to go to him. It was my fault." She recalled the hateful things he had said to her last night and she tried to push Chuck out of her mind. She didn't want to remember the humiliation that he had caused her. She had thrown herself at him two separate times last night and both times he had turned her down. Even Chuck Bass didn't want her, not that she should care. Last night only affirmed her hate for him.

"I'm sorry, Blair." She heard him say.

"Right." She muttered. "What are we going to do about this? Do you guys want to be a couple or am I going to stay with Nate until something else better comes along?" Blair knew that sounded degrading to him and that was what she had been hoping for.

"I have no idea what I want, Blair." Serena said.

"Let me make it easier for you, S. Maybe you want to keep fucking Nate along with Dan, is that what you want?" The stress of the day was getting to her and she really couldn't take any more of it. She needed them out of him as soon as possible. "Fuck it. The both of you better decide what you want to do and then let me know. Until then I don't want to see either one of you. Now, get the fuck out of my home."

Nate and Serena quickly headed her warning but not before Serena whispered, "I'm sorry."

She ignored that and slammed the door in her face. Blair slumped against the doorframe and sank all the way to the floor. She didn't even know why she kept staying with Nate. She should just let him go and have his merry way with whomever he wanted. But above all she didn't want to be alone. She is terrified of ending up like her mother, a cold and calculating bitch, and even though she doesn't love Nate and hasn't for some time she would stay with him because it was what she has known her entire life and Blair hates change more than anything else.

XOXO

He is sitting in his suite and doing his damndest to get drunk when he hears the knock on the door. He ignores it, remembering answering it last night and all it did was cause trouble. No matter how hard he tries, he can't get her out of his head. The seductive, alluring beauty of Blair Waldorf and he is supposed to hate that. And yet, he doesn't. He had always thought of Blair as this cold ice queen who didn't know the true meaning of sex or fun but the last few weeks she had certainly proved him wrong. Chuck hated being wrong. The knocking on the door began again.

"I'm not in the mood." He shouted at the door and he hoped that whoever it had been would leave and realize that he was not in the mood for company whatsoever. All he wanted to do was get drunk, shower, and order a woman for the night. Although not necessarily in that order. He thought that he would go with a brunette woman tonight. No more blondes.

"Open up man, I really need to talk." Nate's voice called through the door.

Chuck threw his head back against the couch in defeat. Why the hell would no one leave him alone when that was what he craved the most? He had to be there for his best friend and he was feeling guilty for what had almost transpired against that very wall last night.

He sledged over to the door and opened it, revealing a weary Nate. "Nathaniel."

Nate sighed and walked into the suite. "I'm sorry to bother you now but I just needed to talk to my friend. What a fucking day."

Even though he didn't really care, he asked anyways. "What happened?"

"Blair asked me to come over to her house with Serena this afternoon," Nate began waiting for Chuck's reaction to this. The controlled mask was still in place over his face though, so he continued, "She told me that she came here last night."

He knew that Nate would pick up on the surprised expression on his face but he didn't care. "She did?"

"Yeah, she said that she had no one else to turn to after she saw Serena and I kissing. She really laid it to us."

He thought that he deserved it but he didn't say anything. "Drink?" He asked holding up the bottle of scotch.

"Yes, please." Nate said gratefully.

He went over to the sidebar and poured Nate a drink and handed it to him. He didn't want to ask, he really didn't but he needed to know. "Did you and Blair break up?"

Nate downed his scotch in one gulp. "Not really. She said that it was up to me if I wanted to be with Serena or her. But I know that Serena is not going to be with me now, she already feels so guilty for cheating on Dan yesterday."

He held up a hand. "Wait, are you telling me that you actually fucked Serena yesterday?"

Nate had the chagrin to look ashamed. "Yeah, I didn't mean for it to happen but it just got out of hand rather quickly."

Chuck took another swallow of his drink before he said, "She was right. Blair said last night that you would sleep with her again. How could you do that again, man?"

Nate gave him a strange look. "What are you talking about? I thought that you would get a kick out of this. You hate Blair and are always telling me to dump her because she is not worthy of me. What happened to that?" The frown deepened between his eyebrows. "I really thought that you would find this funny and congratulate me on it."

He sighed. "I don't like Blair, that is all true, bit even for me this just seems a little perverse. She's _your_ girlfriend and has been for many years, and Serena is her best friend, the both of you have already done this to her before, and it's got to really hurt her. You should have at least told her first that you still liked Serena before you went out and slept with her again."

Nate pulled the bottle of scotch off of the table and refilled his glass before tipping it back and drinking his own and from the bottle. "I don't understand any of this. You hate Blair, remember? Why are you sticking up for her?"

He shrugged, he really didn't know why. "I don't hate Blair like I thought I once did. You've to figure out what you want and let her know because you're just stringing this relationship along. Figure out what you want Nathaniel, and let the both of them know. It's going to be better that way in the long run."

Nate nodded and stewed quietly. "You don't hate Blair anymore? That just seems a little weird to hear you say. What changed your mind?"

Chuck closed his eyes and rubbed them tiredly. "Enough with the questions. I'm sorry Nathaniel but I'm just not in the mood for company tonight."

"Okay." He stood up and pierced him with another strange look. "You're acting very weird tonight anyways, I'll see you later, I guess."

Just as he was about to leave, he placed a hand on Nate's shoulder. "Just decide what you really want. It's about time you did."

He nodded but looked at Chuck like he had gone crazy which he had. He was defending Blair Waldorf for god's sake, what had the world come to? He was irate at himself for doing that. What the hell was wrong with him? He hated her, didn't he?

He walked slowly back to the couch and slipped his shoes off, and sprawled back down onto the couch. He forgot all about drinking, calling a whore to pleasure him, and showering, all he did was sleep for the rest of the night. Something was wrong with Chuck Bass indeed.

XOXO

He grabbed her the next day just as she was walking down the street. "Blair."

She turned around cautiously and when she saw that it was Nate, her mouth settled into a thin line. "What?"

He continued walking and she had no choice but to follow him. "I've decided that we should stay together. I know that Serena will never leave Dan now because she'll feel too guilty and I'm not even entirely sure that I want to have a relationship with her."

"Whatever." Was her flip response, like she didn't care which was true. She just wanted to know where they stood.

He placed an arm on her to stop her. "Blair, I need you to listen to me for a minute." When he saw that he had her attention, he continued, "If we ever have a better offer and we want to get out of the relationship, we have to let each other know. I'm sorry for what happened yesterday and I never want that to happen again."

She shoved him off her with one of her hands and she smiled when her ring got stuck in a piece of his flesh on Nate's arm, and he squealed with pain. "Sorry." She muttered, although she wasn't sorry at all. "Nate, just know that I will be taking you up on your offer one day. I know there has to be a better person out there for me somewhere other than you. I will have a better offer and you better believe it but I'm curious as to what changed your mind."

"Chuck did."

Blair groaned. "Oh no, what did he say about me now? He must have been pretty damn thrilled when you told him what had happened with Serena. Did he tell you to just dump me and be done with it once and for all?"

"No, he didn't do any of that." Nate shook his head in amazement because he still couldn't quite grasp the concept that he had stuck up for Blair last night. "He actually said that I was being really unfair to you and that it was wrong. He stuck up for you, Blair. I couldn't believe it either."

"Yeah, right."

"I'm telling the truth. Chuck told me to let you go for once or to start treating you better. I thought that he hated you but he really stuck up for you. He must have been ill or something, he was acting very strange."

Her heart stopped for a moment. "Are you actually being serious?"

"Yes." Nate admitted testily. He was tired of being asked the same question over and over again.

"Wow. I never thought I'd see the day when Chuck Bass stuck up for me."

"Neither did I." Nate looked at his watch and then back into her face which now had a smile residing there. "I've got to go Blair, but are we alright now?"

"For now."

He nodded and turned on his heel, and left. Blair started to head back in the direction of her apartment but after a moment's hesitation, she quickly changed directions. There was somebody that she had to see first.

XOXO

For the second night in a row, a knock sounded on the door in his suite. Figuring that it was Nate once again, he opened the door only to reveal one Blair Waldorf on his doorstep. Her figure clinging in a body hugging green dress and her hair fell loose around her shoulders. He swallowed hard but a leer spread across his face. "I didn't expect to see you back here so soon Waldorf but I should have figured. Have you come back for more of what I denied you last night?"

Blair brushed past him with annoyance. "Do you always have to make everything about sex?"

He closed the door before turning back to her. "What else is there?"

"There will never be sex between us, so I don't like the insinuation that there will be."

She always seemed to find a way to annoy him and he moved closer to her. "Listen princess, you were the one who threw yourself at me last night and not the other way around. So don't act like I was the one to start it."

"I didn't and that was a mistake. I was drunk last night and I will never be doing what I tried to do last night again."

He smirked. "You weren't that drunk. You knew exactly what you were doing. You wanted me, admit it." His breath fanned across her lips.

She leaned forward until her lips were just inches away from brushing his. Right before they touched, she muttered against his mouth, "No." She pulled back and grinned at his frown. "I actually didn't come here to talk about last night. I just saw Nate and he told me that you stuck up for me last night. Why would you do that?"

He groaned mentally. Nate and his big fucking mouth. He hadn't wanted Blair to know that he had done that. "It was nothing." He admitted self consciously. "I just told him not to keep stringing you along if he wanted Serena; it wasn't fair to either of you."

"Is that the only reason?" Her gaze burned into his and he felt the overwhelming desire to bury his hands in her hair and slam his mouth over hers but that wouldn't do at all.

"What else could there be?" He whispered seductively, his eyes still trained on her.

She licked her lips. "You tell me."

He felt a distinct tug in his groin and that irritated him, so he decided to lie. Keep his eyes locked on hers, he said, "That's all."

A flicker of disappointment flashed across her face. "Oh. " She sounded surprised.

"Was there anything else?" He needed to get her out of there before he did something stupid.

She shook her head sending her waves flying across the front of her dress and dipping down into her cleavage. He swallowed hard again.

Blair had a curious look on her face. "I think I might have misjudged you, Chuck. I think we're both a lot alike and we may both just be lost souls looking for something that is just out of our reach."

What she said made a lot of sense but he wouldn't admit that to her. "I guess we'll never know."

"No, I guess we won't." She muttered against the constriction in her throat.

His deep penetrating gaze locked with hers and it unnerved her. She did the only thing that she could, she decided to leave. She walked to the door without another word and just as she had opened it, she turned back to him. "Bass?"

"What?"

"I still hate you, you know."

He grinned at her. "And I still hate you, Waldorf. Don't you ever forget it."

"I won't." She slammed the door behind her but not before seeing the sparkle reach his eyes and she knew that she was responsible for that. Everything seemed to be right in her world for now, but she knew that it wouldn't be long before things would be screwed up once again. It was only a matter of time before Nate screwed up. Or things with Chuck would…

She actually didn't know what would happen with Chuck. If she had to guess though she would say that they would be back at each other's throats by tomorrow. It was just the way it should be.

**A/N: Wow. That was one long ass chapter. Ha! I really like how it turned out though but I could always use some feedback. I'm currently working on a drabble challenge and I will be updating "The Secrets We Keep." Updates will be infrequent though because I'm headed out of town for a week on Thursday. Until then.**


	4. Chapter 4

Anger is the Best Remedy for Love- Chapter Four

She knew that Serena and Nate thought that they had gotten away unscathed for what they had done to her, but they were very wrong. Blair still didn't care that they had slept together, all she cared about was that they had the nerve to act like they didn't do anything wrong when they had betrayed her in the worst way.

She smoothed her dress down her legs and looked at her reflection in the mirror. She was going to stay with Nate for the time being, but he was going to realize what he was going to be missing if he screwed up again. She had dressed accordingly to make sure her plan would work.

The swirl of red material loosely brushed the top of her thighs as she walked. The belt she had thrown around herself only drew the eye down to her small waist. As did the deep cleavage that she was currently sporting. And for once she didn't have a headband in her hair. She had let her hair fall loose around her shoulders, and she had to admit that it looked much sexier that way. She would have to do this more often.

But this was all part of the plan to get back at Nate and Serena. They would have to learn that Blair Waldorf didn't take shit, and they couldn't just walk all over her. She really did need a plotting partner for what she was about to do though. She always worked better when she had someone by her side. But who was as calculating, devious, and manipulative as she was?

The answer came to her in a heartbeat, but she tried to block him out of her mind. She was starting to get worried, he was always in her head at some part of the day. That would have to be remedied because she didn't even like Chuck Bass! Did she? She wasn't even sure anymore. And that scared her more than anything else. She was supposed to hate him. When had everything changed?

Again the answer came easily to her. When she had found out that he had stuck up for her against his best friend, she came to realize that she had misjudged him. There was a lot that she didn't know about a certain Bass, and she wanted to find out. But that was impossible, and wouldn't be happening anytime soon.

She forced a certain dark haired scoundrel out of her mind and instead focused entirely on her plan of revenge. After she was done, Serena and Nate would be sorry that they had ever crossed her. Serena was dead in her mind and she had the perfect plan to make her understand this. The target of this revenge plot? Dan Humphrey.

XOXO

Every eye in the school was on her as she sashayed her way past everybody until she reached Nate who was talking to Serena.

"I see you two are still together. I thought that you decided that you were staying with Dan?"

Serena's nervous eyes darted between the both of them. "I am staying with Dan, B. We were just having a friendly conversation. That's still allowed, right?" She added sarcastically.

Blair's eyes turned even colder than they already were. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed that Nate couldn't seem to take his eyes off of her. The dress was having the desired effect. "I would watch how you talk to me, Serena." Her voice had taken on a menacing tone. "You have no idea what I'm capable of and I'm going to be showing you that."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She clutched both hands in fists and tugged at the material of her skirt.

Blair couldn't help keep the smile off of her face. She loved being the cause of Serena's nervousness. "It doesn't mean anything, it's just a fair warning. You just better watch your back is all. Nobody fucks around with me and gets away with it. You should know that better than anyone."

She whipped her head around, shaking it violently. "What are you planning on doing?"

"Oh S, a girl has to keep some secrets. You will find out soon enough. Now if you'll excuse us, I would like to talk to my _boyfriend _for a moment. In private."

Serena gnawed at her lip, and glanced at Nate but he was still staring at Blair in amazed silence. She quickly took off and left her alone with Nate. When that was the furthest thing that she wanted right now.

Nate finally opened his mouth to speak. "You look amazing, Blair. You never dressed like that before. What's with the big change?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know, maybe I just wanted to feel desirable for once. Because you as hell sure didn't make me ever feel that way."

He sighed and gently touched her arm. "I know what I've done with Serena has hurt you deeply."

She opened her mouth to let out an unladylike snort of disbelief, but he hurriedly plowed on, "But now that I see you standing there I'm realizing that I don't want Serena. I just haven't seen what's been in front of me for years. I want you, Blair."

She would have given anything to hear that a couple of years ago, but she hadn't loved Nate in a long time and she knew that she never would again. She wanted to be done with him once and for all. "You can't just expect me to believe you, Nate." Blair shook her head in dismay. "This is what you do after you've done something wrong. You beg and grovel for me to take you back, and you say that you're sorry, but then you did the same shit again to me. It's not going to happen this time, I'm done with you."

She started to walk away, but he grasped on to her arm and wouldn't let go. He had a surprisingly strong grip. "Blair, I know that I have done that in the past, but not this time. You have every right not to believe me, but I don't want Serena anymore. She's my past and you're my future. And when I saw you today something finally just clicked and I realized that I'm supposed to be with you. Not Serena. You." He clarified again.

"I'm not going to take the bait this time. You had sex with Serena a couple of days ago, and you're always telling Chuck how you're supposed to be with Serena instead of me. Why the sudden change of heart?"

He plowed a hand through his hand while he thought about her question. "I really can't explain it. I just got this feeling of overwhelming forces for you, and I want to try again. We don't even have to be around Serena, I just want to be with you. Will you give me one more chance?"

Her mouth dropped open. Blair could tell that he was being truthful. The sincerity in his voice was unbelievable, but it didn't change her feelings at all. "No, we can't. I told you last week that we would stay together until one of us found something better. We can't go on living this lie, Nate. And I know that someday I will find somebody who is so much better for me than you. I deserve better, and don't tell me that I don't."

Nate was muttering some sort of inane apology again when a sudden movement across the courtyard drew her eye. She focused her eyes past Nate's shoulder only to find a dark, brown, and sensuous gaze staring back at her. She swallowed hard as the feelings of not just hate started to invade her body. Chuck. He was standing against a tree with an arm wrapped around some floozy whore she would guess. She found her eyes connected to his by something powerful that she couldn't name, but all she knew was that she couldn't tear her eyes away from his. He continued to look at her as his hand drew circles on the woman's arm that he was with. Blair felt that touch even though it was desgniated for someone else.

The intensity that she felt astonished her. Chuck Bass made her feel more things than with one look that Nate had made her feel her entire life. He got to her like no one else could, and she was beginning to think that she didn't hate him as much as she proclaimed to. His eyes turned hot as he took in her appearance and what looked a lot like lust appeared in his eyes. She grinned at the thought.

He continued to stare at her while giving her the piercing gaze of hers. She vaguely heard Nate calling, "Blair? Blair, are you listening to me?"

She finally found the willpower to look away from him, but she was disappointed that she had too. She was getting a tad too comfortable around Chuck. "What?" She snapped.

Nate gave her an odd look. "What were you just thinking about? You seemed so far off."

"Nothing. I was just thinking about how I wish that you would leave me alone. If I have a necessity to be around you, I will let you know."

His face instantly took on a look of hurt, but Blair didn't feel bad about it. Just the opposite. "Blair…" He began but he never finished. "No, we are not going to discuss this anymore. It's becoming quite repetitive anyways. We will continue to be a couple for now, but as soon as I say that will be over. I'm done taking your shit. Maybe when you go over to screw Serena this afternoon, you can tell her the same thing."

She quickly walked away, leaving him speechless. She liked that fact much more than she should have.

XOXO

Blair didn't get far before she spotted Dan and Serena. A secret smile tipped her lips, and she figured she might as well watch them for a few minutes. After all she still had to put her plot for revenge into motion, and there was no time like the present. She watched as Dan lightly placed his hand on Serena's knee, and she seemed to be a million miles away, she was probably still thinking about Nate.

Dan whispered something into her ear and she smiled encouragingly. Blair continued to watch their exchange and she wondered they were even together. At one time they had seemed to click and understand each other on every level, but that time was long gone now. She had never understood what Serena had seen in Cabbage Patch, as she liked to call him, but maybe she had been wrong. Maybe it was Dan who had gotten the short end of the stick. After all how easy was it to please even whim of Serena's?

Her eyes locked on Serena's and she gazed warily back at her. All of a sudden she grabbed Dan's hand and bolted towards the auditorium. That brought an even bigger smile to her face. Serena was obviously scared of what she was going to do, and she would delight in that fact for quite a while.

She suddenly felt someone behind her and before she had a chance to turn around, a set of lips brushed her ear and whispered, "Who are you spying on?"

Blair willed the butterflies to go away, but that was not going to happen. His voice was so raspy and seductive all at the same time. She turned her head slightly to look into his hooded gaze. "Chuck." she said with a smile.

He gave her a weird look. "Are you actually smiling at me, Waldorf?" Now his entire face broke out into a grin. "Did hell just freeze over?"

She quickly composed her face into a grim line. "Of course not. Why would I ever smile at you? I hate you. Remember?"

"Just keep telling yourself that sweetheart."

She sighed dramatically. "Was there something you wanted?"

He chucked her under the chin. As soon as his fingers touched her face, it sent her body on fire and she hurriedly batted his hand away. "What's with the sex symbol look today? Who are you trying to impress and why aren't you wearing your uniform?"

She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before looking at him again. His eyes never left her face. "Nothing really, I just felt like changing things up a little bit and I felt like being rebellious for once. Is there something wrong with that?"

"You're so touchy, B. There is nothing wrong with that. I was just wondering why there was the sudden transformation in you. Back to the original question. Who were you spying on?"

She gnawed on her lip while debating whether or not to tell him.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked in little more than a whisper.

A grin spread across her lips. "No." She said immediately. "And how do you know that I was spying on anyone?"

Chuck chuckled while he looked down at the pavement. "Give me some credit, Waldorf. I think I know you a little better than you think I do. I bet I know you better than anyone else that is close to you."

She bristled instantly at the accusation. "That's a damn lie."

"Is it?"

"How is it possible than you know anything about me when at every chance you're telling me how much you hate me?"

"I don't hate you." He admitted, and it cost him quite a lot to say that.

Blair's eyes widened in shock. "What?"

"I'm not going to say it again." He shoved his hands in his pockets, thinking that he had made a mistake in telling her. "Once was more than enough."

"Was it?" She found herself whispering seductively and she cursed herself for doing it. She knew that Chuck would think it would be a come-on and it had sounded that way too.

To her surprise he ignored it. Blair found herself looking into his face because she couldn't resist it. What had happened? She hated him, didn't she? Now all these different emotions were coursing through her and that had to stop. "You really don't hate me?"

He lifted his eyes to hers. "I just told you that I didn't. Don't ask me again or I might have to change my answer."

He decided to change the subject. Things were getting much too personal for his liking. He didn't like feeling so vulnerable around Blair. "Are you ever going to tell me who you were spying on?"

"Dan."

"What the hell for? Don't tell me you want him now? Are you and Nathaniel going to be switching partners now? And you told me that I'm sick, disgusted, and perverted on more than one occasion."

To her absolute shock he sounded quite jealous. "You forgot to mention twisted." She said with a teasing smile.

"It's true then? You're going after Humphrey?"

"How can you even ask me that? You just claim that you know me better than anyone, yet you think that I'm going after Dan. I would never do that, he is beneath me. A Waldorf never trades down and as much as I hate Nate right now, I could never do that to him."

He breathed a sigh of relief that he didn't know where it came from. He was just happy that Blair wasn't going after him. He couldn't say why."What are doing spying on him then?"

She shuffled her feet and moved around in a circle. She couldn't look at him while she said this, it was just too embarrassing. "I'm planning on getting revenge on Nate and Serena. They need to know that they can't keep walking all over me and getting away with it. I just figured that getting back at Dan would be the best way to hurt Serena. I know it's childish, but I'm still going to do it."

Chuck place a hand under her chin and forced her to look at him. "What are you going to do?" He said nothing about how immature she was being, or how it was stupid, he just accepted that she was going to do it because she had too. And it a way she did.

"I was planning on revealing that Serena and Nate slept together at the perfect opportune moment. Dan has to be around when I reveal it though. And I know that I will totally fuck myself over because everyone will find out that Nate cheated on me again, but I don't care. I'll be glad to have a reason to dump his sorry ass. I don't want him and I'm not sure that I ever really did."

"You're really willing to do that to yourself?" He asked softly.

"Yes, I am. I was thinking of sneaking into Nate's house later and waiting to see if Serena came over, and if they did anything. I could record it if they did. There would only be more evidence that way and they wouldn't be able to deny it then. It would all be caught in the act.

"Do you want some help?"

Blair took a step closer to him and gently touched his hand. "Why would you even consider helping me? I know that you said you don't hate me, but I'm not entirely sure that I believe that yet. And Nate is your best friend. You would be willing to do that to him?"

He suddenly realized that he had let his defenses around her down and he couldn't afford to let that happen again. She was getting to him. He snatched his hand away furiously. "Fuck, Blair! I offer my help and you start with the whole question brigade. Either you want my help or you don't. Which one is it going to be?"

"Talk about testy," she muttered under her breath and she was rewarded with a ferocious glare from him. "If you want to help me, I will take it."

"Fine."

"What's wrong with you now?"

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me. I know you quite well myself, Bass."

"Get the hell out of my way," he pushed his way past her. "I'll see you later."

"Oh, I look forward to it."

Her snide and sarcastic tone only sent him more on edge. "Fuck you, Waldorf."

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She caught up with him at the door.

"Just that you acted like I would be the last resort for help. It's not like I want to waste time with you, I could be doing numerous other things."

"I do want your help, Chuck. I would have refused you otherwise. There is no better schemer then you, right?"

He managed to grunt out a yes. "Alright." And with a swish of his heel, he was gone, leaving Blair to wonder what the hell had just happened. And how was she going to spend time with him if they couldn't stop arguing for five seconds?

XOXO

She met him outside of Nate's house. His penetrating stare was back and it was starting to get to her already. "Are you sure that you want to do this?"

"I'm here, aren't I?"

She nodded while bending down and taking out the key that she knew Nate kept hidden underneath the mat. When she stood back up, she noticed that Chuck was staring at her ass. She wanted to say something, but she decided that it would be best if she kept her damn mouth shut. "Did you bring the video recorder?"

"Yes."

"Okay, let's do this," Blair unlocked the front door and went inside and he followed her. She quickly inspected the living room and found that Nate was nowhere to be seen. Which was what she needed, she would never be able to explain to him what she and Chuck were doing in his house together, when they were supposed to hate each other.

She quickly gestured to Chuck. "Are we just going to hang out here in his living room so he can find us?"

She rolled her eyes in annoyance. "Of course not. We just need to find a hiding spot. Do you have any suggestions?"

He pursed his lips as he continued to look around the room. His eyes lighted on everything in the room, and he was just about to let out an aggravated sigh when he found it. "There."

Blair followed his gaze. "Where?"

"The closet," he began to move towards it, but stopped when she didn't move with him. "Blair, it's absolutely perfect. It's the perfect distance from the living room so that we would absolutely see what Serena and Nate were up too if they came in here. Plus they wouldn't be able to see the closet because they would be facing the other way. We can leave the door opened a crack, and start filming them if anything suspicious starts going on."

Blair laughed bitterly. "Oh believe me, something suspicious will start to happen between them. They just can't help themselves when their in the same room together. Common sense just goes out the window. By the way this has been one of your worst suggestions ever."

"Would you like me to leave then?" He placed a hand on his hip in an annoyed gesture.

A fake smile came over her face. "No, I just would like a better plan Chuck."

He waved her words off with a hand, and grabbed her other hand in his. "Come on." He started to lead them towards the closet again.

She closed her hand around his and marveled at the warm and solid feeling that started to shoot up her chest. He held the closet door open for her and they scrambled inside. He left the door open a crack.

She ripped one of Nate's coats down from the floor before sitting down on top of it. Chuck smirked at her. "You can't get dirty now, can you?"

Blair chose to ignore the question. "What are we supposed to do now?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "This was your bright idea coming here not mine," he muttered softly. He quickly took off his suit jacket, and threw it on the floor before sitting beside her. "What do you want to do?"

"I don't know."

His eyes lighted on hers, and she began to feel a touch uncomfortable. "What?" She finally snapped.

"You're still wearing that dress."

"And?"

"I like it." He whispered seductively.

She looked into his face, but she couldn't really see it in the dark closet. "Well as much as you would like to think so, I didn't dress for you Chuck."

"No?" He questioned. His voice was full of thick lust.

Blair shook her head rapidly, sending her thick curls all over his chest. He pulled a ringlet before bringing his face close to hers. "Are you sure?" His breath whispered across her lips.

She swallowed hard. "Y-Y-Yes." She finally managed to get out.

"Admit that you want me, Waldorf."

"I don't."

Chuck moved his body against hers, and slid his hand up her thigh while he gripped her white and creamy thighs. "Then it doesn't bother you when I do this?"

As soon as his hand came in contact with her skin, he set it ablaze. She had to bit her lip from groaning out loud. "No, it has no effect on me whatsoever."

He chuckled out loud. "Yeah, right," he said in disbelief. He continued to caress her thigh while his other hand traveled up the top of her body and finally stopped when he reached her collarbone. "What about when I do this?" He asked, as he continued to stroke her.

Her breath started to come faster, but she still resisted him. "I already told you it doesn't, Bass. Don't you get it? I just don't want you!"

"I guess I'm not trying hard enough then." Ever so slowly he lowered his lips to hers, and lightly placed a kiss there. She held her breath in anticipation. Then he traced his tongue along the seam of her lips, and she couldn't hold back her groan any longer. "Chuck."

Her voice set him on fire like nothing else had. There was so much longing, desire, and passion in that one word. "What about now?"

She moaned with irritation as he lifted his lips from hers. "Chuck!"

"What?" He didn't know what he had done now, but she seemed awfully angry. Even through the dark he could see the sparks shooting out of her eyes and boring into his chest.

Blair continued to look into his eyes, as she gripped his neck and hauled him down to her mouth. She slanted her mouth over his, and Chuck's hands immediately went to her hips and he hauled her into his lap. Ever so lightly he bit down on her lip until they parted and he slid his tongue home inside of her mouth. She gasped at the sensation of his tongue. It was so warm, wet, and slick, and boy could he kiss. Never had she been kissed like this. She threaded a hand through his hair, as his mouth continued to eat hers. In and out, his tongue continued to mate with hers and gave overwhelming pleasure. The sensations continued to unwhirl in her stomach and she began to wonder why she had never felt this way before.

Chuck groaned deep in his throat, but he finally broke the kiss. He looked into her eyes for what felt like hours, before asking in a voice constricted by lust and haze, "Are you wet?"

The sensuous undertone to his voice basically had her dripping. "Yes," she admitted in a daze. "Are you hard?"

For an answer he dragged her hand slowly down his chest, until she reached his engorged penis. She closed her hand over the bulge and began to stroke it slowly.

His eyes rolled back in his head, and the feeling in her chest exploded, knowing that she was pleasuring him so much only added to her only pleasure. He felt rock hard and about ready to break the fly of his pants. Blair delighted in this. "Am I making it better?" She purred.

His eyes snapped back to hers and he growled, "Oh yeah, baby, you are making it so much better."

She let out a girlish laugh, and that's when he pushed her back down on the floor and crawled on top of her body. Chuck silenced her with another kiss, and she still was stroking his erection, but now with long and quick strokes.

"Blair," his voice was so full of lust and sexual tension that it astounded her.

"Yes?"

Instead of answering her, he slammed his pelvis into hers with short and heavy thrusts. She felt like she could black out from the feelings. And then his hand found her breast and he rolled her nipple between his fingers. Her back arched up at his manipulations. "So good."

"Yeah, it is," he choked out as he continued to thrust against her clothed body. "Do you want me, Blair?"

Just as she was about to answer that she did, she heard voices coming from the living room.

And then a very audible Nate's voice said, "We can't do this, Serena."

Blair quickly pushed Chuck off of her and went over to the door which was still opened a crack, and she saw Nate and Serena standing together in the center of the room. "Get the camcorder." She hissed at Chuck.

He placed a hand on his throbbing erection and growled with frustration. He threw it at her.

Blair managed just to catch it before it hit her in the face. "What the hell is your problem?"

"Nothing!" He snapped.

She didn't push him any further. She tried to focus her attention to the conversation that was obviously going on in the living room.

"I know that we can't, Nate," Serena's voice wafted through the living room. "But don't you still feel it between us? I can't keep hurting Blair and neither can you, but can you deny this attraction between us? I'm beginning to think that I want you more than I want Dan."

Blair listened eagerly to the conversation and was waiting to see how Nate would respond. After all only a couple of hours ago he had been begging her for a second chance. She waited with bated breath as she held the camcorder as close to the door as she could. But she couldn't help thinking about Chuck. She had almost had sex with him in a closet! He never ceased to amaze her. She pushed that thought quickly out of her mind though because she couldn't focus on him right now.

She pressed her ear closer to the door and heard Nate say, "I do feel it Serena or I did at one point, but I don't think I do anymore. I really want to try with Blair again. I told her today that I really wanted her this time and I meant it. I'm not going to hurt her anymore and that's it. I'm going to win her back."

"Where is this coming from?" Serena asked with a confused expression. "I thought that you said that you never wanted her."

"You were wrong." His tone started to sound a little harsh. "I don't think I've ever really truly seen Blair before today. I just realized that she was who I'm supposed to be with. Whatever we had is now in the past and you would do well to forget about it because that is what I'm going to do. I still do feel it Serena, but I really do want to be with Blair now."

Chuck let out a gasp of disbelief, and she shushed him before turning her attention back to her boyfriend and best friend.

"Are you sure? Because there is no turning back now." Serena continued to look at him like he had lost his ever loving mind.

"I'm positive, Serena." Nate told her gently. "I think it would be better if we spent some time apart now and you should probably leave."

Blair saw Serena gulp and a disappointed expression flashed across her face, but she left without another word. Nate stared at the door for a few more minutes before making his way upstairs.

She sat back down on her heels and tried to process everything that she had just heard. She couldn't believe what Nate had just said to Serena. Things she had wanted him to say all those years ago, but now she could have cared less about it.

She felt rather than heard Chuck behind her. She turned to meet his gaze. He said nothing, but gently laid a hand across her back.

She gripped his hand and leaned back into his embrace.

After a time he spoke. "You're not actually considering taking him back again, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I? He admitted to _Serena_ that he wanted me instead of her. I've never heard him say any of those things before."

"Don't go back with him, Blair." Chuck pleaded.

She pushed herself off of him. "I don't understand. Why not?" She had never heard such sincerity in his voice and that scared her a little. "Give me a reason, Chuck."

He hastily stood up and walked around the closet in circles. Finally he said, "Because he's a fucking asshole and you deserve better than that."

"What?" Blair sputtered. "Where is this coming from? Why are you talking about him like this? He's your best friend."

Chuck finally turned around to face her. He hauled her up off her feet and brought her back against his chest. Never taking his eyes off of her face, he said, "I don't care if he's my best friend. I don't want you to go back to him because I want you instead."

To Be Continued…

**A/N: I've had this written for a while and I finally decided to post it. Thank you to everyone who has shown me so much support over the last week. I am overwhelmed, but it's good to know that I have made so many good friends. Thoughts on the chapter?**


	5. Chapter 5

Anger is the Best Remedy for Love- Chapter Five

Chuck finally turned around to face her. He hauled her up off her feet and brought her back against his chest. Never taking his eyes off of her face, he said, "I don't care if he's my best friend. I don't want you to go back to him because I want you instead."

She felt her mouth gape open as she stared back at him, thinking that this was his idea of some horrible joke. But after a few moments when he didn't take it back and just continued to give her that penetrating glare, she knew that he was serious. Blair tried to focus her mind on Nate instead of Chuck, or anything that didn't remind her of the person that was standing in front of her. It was becoming frightening how much she just wanted to throw herself into his arms without any hesitation.

She let her eyes fall from him and she let her gaze wander over the floor. She couldn't look at him while she said what she was about to. "Where is this coming from, Chuck? I don't understand what you're talking about."

He placed a finger under her chin and gently lifted it up until she was staring back into the dark brown eyes that followed her everywhere and that belonged to the person that she hadn't been able to get out of her mind for weeks now. "Blair, don't be naïve. You know exactly what I'm talking about and you don't want to have to deal with that, but I'm telling you right now that this is a conversation we're going to have now."

"Fine," she snapped. "What is it that you want?"

A small grin tilted the corners of his lips until it turned into a facsimile of a smile. "Like I said before, what I want is you. I don't want you to go back to Nathaniel because he doesn't deserve you."

"And you do?" she asked in something keen to stunned laughter. "You can't be serious, Bass. You know that we've hated each other ever since we first met and I began dating Nate. So what kind of ridiculous plot is this?"

The grin stayed firmly placed on his lips. "That's all bullshit and you know it. We may have hated each other one time, but it hasn't been that way for a long time now. We've gotten to know each other and we both like what we see in the other. We've been there for each other while your precious Nathaniel has been playing house with Serena." His eyes left her face and touched down her body. "And you certainly can't deny our sexual attraction, can you?"

"That's all very well, but..."

"I wasn't finished yet, Waldorf," he interrupted her. "And you've been bored out of your mind with Nate for years now and don't tell me you haven't because I will know you're lying. At least there is never boredom between us. There's only fire, sparks, and somewhat of a deep understanding, Blair. No one will ever get you the way that I do. I accept you for who you are and don't ask that you conform to an image, and I will never do that. And you do the same with me, even when we were pretending to hate each other for the most part, you understood me and my actions better than anyone else ever could or wanted too. You know that we could be good together. Just think of the terror we could ignite in the freshman."

A chuckle reverberated out of her chest before she had a chance to stop it. She dug her hands into her hair and mussed it while thinking of everything that he had just said. Chuck had no expression on his face, but she knew that he was being serious. "What do you want me to do? Do you want to just leave Nate when he's just decided that he wants me finally?"

Chuck's eyes briefly left hers before lighting on her again. "I want you to do what you want, Blair. You have to be happy and I know that's not with Nate, and I'm saying it could be with me, but how much longer are you going to torture yourself with Nathaniel? You've got to stop that."

She knew that what he said was the truth and in a way, she wanted nothing more than to say yes to whatever it was that he was proposing, but she couldn't. How would they ever explain something like this to Nate? The answer was easy, they couldn't. And no matter how much she was attracted to him, she cared more about her reputation that she ever would about Chuck. She had to do what she saw fit.

"Chuck," she began, but that was a far as she got before his lips crashed down on hers. She tried to fight him off at first even though they had almost had sex in this closet a mere twenty minutes ago. She pummeled her fists upon his chest, hoping that would give him enough sense to stop. Instead, he tightened his arms around her waist and Blair fought for a minute, but finally she gave up and wound her arms around his neck. Their mouths moved in sync together and everything was just about feeding the hunger that was coursing through their bodies. Chuck continued to slant his mouth over hers and he finally created enough suction to be granted access inside of her mouth. His tongue dipped into her mouth, mating with hers, clinging to every crevice and trying to reach more. Even though she would later deny it, Blair willingly participated in that kiss. Her tongue swirled with his and she thought that he tasted like cigarettes and scotch. It was a taste that was becoming familiar to her.

Her hand traveled down and nestled inside the open collar of his shirt. She placed her hand lightly on his chest and moved it in a circular motion over the crinkly hairs of his chest.

"Blair," he growled deep in his throat. He only broke the kiss to give her a piercing look. "This is what we could have, don't deny it anymore."

Just as she was about to retort, his mouth was back on hers and she found that she forgot what she had been about to say. It didn't matter. His hand landed on her ass and he drew her high and tight against his growing arousal. She felt it against her stomach and the sensation thrilled her. She could feel how much he wanted her, but Blair knew that he was going to keep coming back until he had her and she secretly wanted that. She threw her leg carelessly around his waist and pressed into him while their mouths continued to duel. Chuck moaned and when his hand moved under her skirt and to rest under the elastic band of her panties, her common sense finally returned. She pushed against his chest, but he didn't budge. She pushed harder and continued to do so, until he toppled backwards a couple of steps.

"What the fuck?" he asked in rage.

"No," the one word she used should have given him his answer, but he continued to press her.

A petulant look appeared on his face and he placed a hand on the wall opposite himself and towered over her with his presence. "No, what? Say it to me, Blair. I'm not going to leave you alone until you tell me."

Her gaze slowly made it's way up his face and she could still see the same lust and haze in his eyes that she felt. "I can't, Bass. I'm not going to break up with Nate for you, and even if I would, how would we ever explain it to him?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "I'm willing to chance it. I'm more than willing to give my best friend up for you, Waldorf. The least you could do is meet me halfway!"

"Chuck," she paused before continuing, "You know that Nate would never forgive us and what's the point, anyways? How long would it be before this chemistry of ours would fade and we would be left hating each other again? Then what are we supposed to do? It's just not worth it, and I don't want you to have to lose your best friend over this."

"You don't get to decide what's best for me, Waldorf! I make my own decisions. What is this really all about?"

"What the hell are you talking about now?

"Give me the real reason that you don't want to break up with Nate."

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "I just told you, Chuck."

"No, there's something more. Am I not good enough for you? Is the special Blair Waldorf above me?" The anger vibrated in his voice, but Blair was no slouch in that department. Her whole demeanor changed instantly.

"You know how much I want you Chuck, but I'm not going to keep telling you. I'm staying with Nate and that's final." She tried to wrench open the door, but couldn't because of her shaking hands. When she finally did succeed, she turned around to look at him one more time. "I'm sorry."

"I'll change your mind, you can count on that." His tone was confident and he believed what he was saying, and in a way so did she. She nodded once and said nothing else, she didn't think it was wise. It was better to get as far away from Chuck Bass as possible before she succumbed to his charm and changed her mind.

XOXO

The following days that passed were tense and strained for Blair. Nothing had changed with Nate. Absolutely nothing. They were back to exactly the same routine and she was beginning to think that the whole thing had been a mistake. A part of her had believed Nate when he said that things would be different this time around. He had said it with so much conviction, but he was just back to ignoring her as usual, but he wasn't hanging around with Serena anymore either.

Blair continued to focus on the black chalkboard in her English class, but she couldn't focus on what Mr. Williams was saying. Her gaze drifted to Nate's who was a few rows ahead of her and she noted how miserable he looked. She made him miserable. She knew that Serena made her happy and she couldn't understand why he had given that up again. They were going to have to talk again because this was never going to work. She was tired of being miserable and she should have just gone with her instincts and said yes to Chuck.

Blair hadn't seen much of him in the last few days and she felt lonely without him. It was a big adjustment going from hating him to more than liking him, but it had felt good. She knew that Chuck was staying away from her on purpose, so that he could show her how much she would really miss him and it was working. She was now reconsidering everything that had happened in the last few days, but she still wasn't going to give into him. He would never change and she didn't want to just be another woman in his bed that meant nothing, although a part of her knew that wasn't the case.

A big, warm, caressing hand suddenly covered her neck and began to soothe the tension out of her neck. She didn't pay any attention to it for a few minutes because it felt so good and she didn't want to have to turn around and tell him to back the hell off. His thumb continued to fan over her pulse point and when she felt the shivers that always accompanied her whenever he touched her, she knew that she was going to have to say something.

She slowly turned around in her seat, paying close attention to see if that their teacher wasn't paying any mind to her. She crossed her legs and let her plaid skirt ride up her legs until her silky garters were exposed. His thumb paused in it's movements and she saw his breath hitch. She couldn't hold back her grin of satisfaction. "What do you think you're doing?"

Chuck continued to watch her as she uncrossed her legs and then crossed them again, every time there was more skin revealed and he could see her pantyhose incased legs. He removed his hand from her neck before saying, "What the hell do you think you're doing? You're exposing yourself to everyone in our class."

Blair noted his irritated tone and glanced over her shoulder. No one was looking at her. "We're in the very back of the classroom Bass, no one is paying any attention to me. She looked into his face carefully and noted the tension there. "Why have you been avoiding me the last few days?"

He didn't answer for a moment, but finally said, "That's what you wanted, wasn't it? I'm just trying to abide by your wishes."

She faked a sugary and sweet smile. "Why so bitchy today, Chuck?"

He rewarded her with a menacing growl. "Why are you always such a ball buster, Waldorf?"

She glared at him. "Asshole."

"Prissy bitch."

"Bastard."

Chuck eyed her up and down. "You're sexy as hell when you're angry, Blair."

She could tell he was serious and laughed before covering her mouth, so that no one would be able to hear her. "I'm glad we're haven't lost this," she was referring to their banter and he nodded his head. "And Chuck, I didn't want you to stay away from me, I just couldn't do what you were asking me to do. This is not even close to what I want, but you can't always have what you want."

The teasing glint left his eyes almost immediately and he placed a hand over hers. "You can have what you want, Blair. You just have to decide what's more important to you."

She continued to look at him, but said nothing. She couldn't. She drank in the sight of him though because she knew from now on that she had to stay away from him. Blair allowed his hand to continue to rest on hers and the next thing she knew was there was the noise of shuffling chairs and students moving to the front door. In the back of her mind, she knew that the bell must have rung, but she was still too wrapped up in him to even notice.

A large figure loomed over their desks and she threw Chuck's hand off of her, as soon as she saw who exactly it was. "Nate." Her voice sounded even guilty to her.

His expression turned from boredom, to annoyance, and then to irritation in a matter of seconds. "What's this?" He pointed to the spot where they're hands had been clasped only a moment before.

She shook her head hurriedly. "Nothing. We were just talking."

Nate's gaze turned to Chuck. "Well?"

"Well what, Nathaniel? We were having a conversation which is a hell of a lot more than you ever do with Blair."

Nate didn't look happy about being spoke down to, but he asked, "I know what you were doing Chuck, what I meant is why were you talking? I thought that you and Blair hated each other."

Chuck sighed with a huff of annoyance, but she answered before he could say anything. "We don't hate each other, Nate," She looked around the empty classroom now expect for them and their teacher. She looked back at Nate. "I don't think I ever hated Chuck, maybe I just misunderstood him."

She shared a secret smile with Chuck, but then realized that Nate was watching her with suspicious eyes. "Are you ready to go, sweetheart?"

She felt Chuck stiffen next to her, but paid him no more attention. Her focus had to be on Nate or she would let everything slip.

Nate held up his hand which made her pause in the middle of getting up. "Do you like Blair, Chuck?"

He rolled his eyes before saying, "Yes, I like Blair. I like her very much."

She gasped in surprise and she was almost tempted to tell Nate that she wanted Chuck in the worst way, but she held herself in check. What the hell was the matter with her? He was a bad influence on her.

Nate's face showed the confusion that he must have felt. "What does that mean?"

"Are you fucking serious, Nathaniel?" he let out a roar of stunned laughter. "Do try and figure it out in the next few days." He stood up quickly and straightened his pants before turning back to face her. "I'll see you later Waldorf." He gave her one last piercing look and pushed his way through the door and into the school hallway.

"What's going on between the two of you? Why are you all the sudden buddy, buddy with _my_ best friend?"

Blair looked at him in amusement. He was jealous, she could hear it in his voice. "Nothing is going on with us," she said and it was the truth or it was more likely going to be the truth. She had to stop spending time with him or he would make her crack under the pressure. "We've just gotten to know each other a little better Nate and there's nothing wrong with that. Don't you want your best friend and your girlfriend to get along?"

"Yes," he admitted. "Chuck look pretty pissed at me though before he left. What do you know about that?"

She felt like pulling her hair out at his denseness. "I'm sure it was nothing, you know how Chuck is." She stood up and went to the door. The next period was about to begin and students were starting to file into the class. "Are you coming?"

He nodded and moved towards her. He went out through the door, but instead of holding it for her, he let it slam in her face. Being with Nate took a lot of restraint and patience, but this time she was determined to make it work, even if that's not what she necessarily wanted.

XOXO

She latched onto his hand and turned him around. "Nate! We have to stop this."

He turned around and began to pace the length of his foyer. "What are you talking about now, Blair?" He continued to walk and she noticed how lost in thought he was. They were both torturing themselves and she really couldn't understand why they continued to do this to each other. They only made the other miserable and it get worse with each passing day.

Blair caught his hand as he walked past her again. "Stop for a minute and concentrate on me, Nate." He did what she asked and she continued, "It can't be that hard, can it? I know that I'm not Serena, but you're the one who wanted to do this again."

Nate snatched his hand away from hers and looked like he could easily kill her. She had never seen that expression on his face and it scared her in a way. "I'm not going to go through this shit again, Blair."

She nodded once. "One question. Why did you want to get back together with me, when we both know that you're in love with S?"

Blair watched as Nate collapsed on the stairs, but she felt no empathy for him. She thought back to all the times that he had hurt her with Serena. How he had always paid attention to Serena instead of her, how he had lost his virginity to her at the Sheppard wedding, how he had slept with her again, but most of all how he gave no consideration to her feelings at all. She knew that she could be a bitch sometimes, but she didn't deserve this. She tried to keep her feelings locked deep down where no one could get at them, but she was tired of doing that and wanted to change it.

Nate finally raised his hand and she stared back at him with hatred in her eyes because at this moment she did hate him. She hated what he had done to her, and she hated that she was so unhappy with him, but most of all she hated that he wasn't Chuck. And she hated herself a little for that. "I'm sorry, Blair. I really thought that we could make it work this time."

"How could we make it work Nate, when we've never really been in love in the first place?" His eyes locked with hers at her statement, but it was finally time to be honest with him. "When I found out that you and Serena had slept together again, I was willing to give you another chance, but I don't even know why. I would like to think that we were in love at one time, but I'm not sure we were. We haven't been for years and it's stupid to keep pretending that we are." She paused before asking, "Answer the damn question. Why did you want to try again when you had a clear opening of being rid of me and finally being with Serena?"

Nate hung his head on his knees and mumbled mostly to himself. "You looked different that day and something clicked for me. You were softer somehow, open, less reserved, and you looked sexy. I know those don't sound like good or even qualified reasons, but you were the only thing that I could focus on that day. I only wanted you, Blair."

She started to laugh with derision. She didn't stop for a while, but she finally found the strength to face him. "That's why you wanted me? Because I looked good? You've got to be kidding, but I know you're not, Nate. That's the thing with you. You are always so damn predictable, maybe I finally want some wildness and recklessness in my life right now."

He immediately bounded up from the stairs and raced over to her. He took both of her hands in his and asked, "Are you breaking up with me? Are you saying that it's over?"

Blair pulled tried to pull her hands from his, but his grasp was firm. She looked pointedly into his eyes and said very clearly, "Maybe. I think that is what I'm saying."

Nate dropped her hands. She left. She had to go see Chuck before she changed her mind.

XOXO

She made it to his suite in record time. Just as she was about to knock on the door, she paused. She just had to keep reminding herself that she was doing the right thing, that was all there was to it. She raised her hand again and knocked steadily three times.

A moment later, the door was pulled open and she was pulled inside of his room. Blair glanced at him and that's when her mouth fell open. He was naked. Gloriously naked. She tried to avert her glance, but she really didn't want to, so that didn't work. She heard the noise of a fan and guessing for the steam that was coming out of his bathroom, he had just gotten out of the shower. She tried to regain her composure. "Do you always answer the door naked, Bass?"

He threw a towel around his neck, but did nothing to cover his nakedness. "No, only when I know it's you, Waldorf." At her confused expression, he explained, "I heard someone knocking on the door and I looked through the peephole and saw that it was you. I figured I might as well open in it because in the time it took me to throw on a robe, you would probably have left." She knew that he was right on that count, so she didn't argue. "And you're eventually going to see it all anyway, Waldorf. I can tell that you like what you see."

Blair noted his cocky stance and aimed to take him down a little bit, but then her gaze got stuck on his cock. He was beautiful in every way. He had somewhat of a hard-on and it looked good to her. She found herself wanting to do things to him that she had never even attempted to try with Nate.

Her eyes finally made to his face and she expected to see a cocky grin there, considering that he had caught her staring at him. Instead there was only a grin. A grin that looked like he was happy to see her.

He crooked his finger at her. "Come here."

Even though it was against her better judgment, she went. As soon as she was close enough to touch, he pushed her backwards until she toppled on the bed and he covered her with his warm body.

Her mouth opened on a gust of shock. "Why you!" Blair pretended to be mad, but only for a few seconds before she busted out giggling. She was actually giggling with none other than Chuck Bass. What was the world coming to?

Her breath hitched when she saw the intense look that he was giving her. She knew what he wanted and that was the part that scared her more than anything, no matter how much it thrilled her also. "We've got to stop doing this," she managed to whisper. He pushed his body more firmly into hers and placed his mouth on the pulse point of her neck. He began to pepper butterfly kisses all over her neck while his hand creeped down to her breast and he cupped it in his hand. "Chuck, no." she tried to protest even though she didn't want to.

He lifted his mouth for a fraction of a second. "No? Your mind may be telling you no Blair, but your body is saying something entirely different."

He continued to trace her nipple through her blouse, but she moved his hand away and looked up into his eyes. A piece of stray hair fell into his eyes and she gently pushed it back. "I'm not good at this part, Bass."

"What are you talking about?"

Blair shrugged her shoulders and started to become embarrassed. "This. I'm not good at being intimate with another person. This is always the part that I failed at with Nate, it was just never something that I enjoyed and what should make this any different?"

"Blair," he admonished. "Not being as sexual as you should have been with Nate was not your fault. It was all his. He didn't realize what potential you had, but that was probably because he was always hung up on Serena. You can feel that it's going to be different with me, can't you? Look at how much chemistry we have and how you make me feel." He brought her hand down to his throbbing arousal and she covered him with his hand. He groaned. "Tell me you know that it's going to be different."

She nodded her head once. She was willing to try for him. "I know that it's going to be different with you, Bass." Her hand continued to move over his erection and he was hard enough to break steel. She ran her hand over the plump velvet tip and thrilled to the liquid that gushed into her hand.

"I want you so much, Blair. Tell me you want me, too."

He began to thrust in and out of her hand and she very softly said, "I want you more than I ever wanted anything Chuck, but I don't want us to get all mushy on the other here." She added with a laugh.

Chuck was too far gone to laugh, but he smiled tightly. Her hand was driving him crazy. He picked up her leg and nestled himself in between her legs. He ran a hand up her thighs and found those silky garters that had almost destroyed him a couple of days ago. His hand felt like liquid heat on her skin and he branded her with his touch. They went slow and were determined to take their time with each other, and just as he was getting ready to remove certain banners, a knock sounded on the door.

They broke apart, and he grinned at her. "You're going to like this, Blair. It's a bit of a surprise that I arranged for you." He moved his body off of her and quickly went into the bathroom to retrieve his robe, he was back in a few seconds.

"What are you talking about?" she asked, as she fluidly got off the bed.

"You'll see."

He answered the door and Blair peered over his shoulder to see who was there. A wave of dread passed through her. She should have figured something like this would of happened, but stupidly she had given Chuck the benefit of the doubt which is something she should have never done. Standing on his doorstep was a platinum blonde woman, dressed in a bustier and an ass revealing skirt with a pink feather boa wrapped around her neck. In another word, she was obviously a whore.

She stepped away from the door. "This is what you arranged for me, Chuck?" she asked in disbelief. Everything that she knew about him and thought was true, but she had disregarded it and now she was going to be the one that paid for it.

Blair eyed him with disdain and she noted that the whore looked confused. Yes, it must have been rather confusing to her why she still had her clothes on and why she wasn't fucking anyone yet. She ignored her and turned her anger on him. "I can't believe you would do this to me."

She stormed to the door, but Chuck intercepted her just before she was able to leave. "Blair, no you don't understand. It's nothing like that. You have to let me explain." She saw noticed the wild look in his eyes, but opened the door anyways. "Have fun with your whore, Bass. I was going to break up with Nate for you. That's what I came here to tell you. Stupid on my part, huh?"

Before he could say another word, she ran down the hallway and out of his room. Tears blinded her vision, but she didn't stop. She had to get out of here as soon as possible. She heard Chuck's footsteps behind her and him wildly calling her name with a note of desperation, but she ignored him and ran all the way back to her penthouse in her four inch Louboutins and she didn't even notice the pain in her feet. All she could concentrate on was the pain in her heart.

XOXO

Serena entered her penthouse and let out a sigh of relief. "Thank you for agreeing to see me, Blair. I know that things haven't been good between us lately, but I really need my best friend right now." Serena took in Blair's face and saw how tired, miserable, and unhappy she looked. "What's wrong?"

Blair shook her head once. "Nothing is. I just want you to get to the point and tell me what you want. I haven't forgiven you, Serena."

Serena sat down next to her. "I know you haven't. I'm just going to spit it out because I'm sure that you're going to hate me once I tell you this."

"What?" she spat. "I can't hate you anymore than I dislike you right now."

"Fine, Blair. I'm pregnant." She watched as all the color drained from Blair's face. There are three possibilities to who the father is."

Blair's mouth dropped open in shock. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it certainly wasn't that. "Who is the third one? I know that Nate and Dan are possibilities. Obviously." She added with a sneer.

Serena hung her head. "Thank you for not judging me."

"Oh, I'm judging you, I'm just not saying anything out loud."

Serena sighed. "I know for a fact that it's not Nate or Dan. It's the third guy."

"And who is that?"

"Carter Baizen."

**A/N: Yes, Carter will be an addition to this story. I've seen the recent photos of Serena and Carter on set and I've become inspired by it. Is it wrong that I'm shipping them at the moment? Ha. Oh, and don't be mad at Chuck. He's not a total dip-shit like it seems. There is an explanation for his actions. What did you think?**


	6. Chapter 6

Anger is the Best Remedy for Love- Chapter Six

"Carter Baizen."

She felt her mouth go dry and found that no words could even express her shock and surprise. First Dan, then Nate, and now Carter. "Are you sure it's his?" Blair whispered.

Serena took it as a sign that Blair hadn't bolted yet that she was going to help her out with this. "I'm sure," she confirmed. "Dan and I haven't slept together in months because of some problems, with Nate it was only that one time and we used protection, but with Carter it's been more than once and we haven't used anything." She tilted her chin to show that she wasn't ashamed of what she just revealed.

"I thought that you were in love with Dan or are you in love with Nate, and what are you going to do about Carter?"

Serena touched her stomach lightly, but you couldn't tell that she was pregnant. She had time to figure things out. "I haven't been in love with Dan for months," she started, but the Blair interrupted her.

"What about Nate?" she asked quickly while she straightened out her headband.

"I've never been in love with him, B," Blair looked at her harshly, and she admitted, "I'm attracted to him, but it's never been more than that. I don't blame you for being doubtful, but I promise you that Nate is nothing more to me than a good friend."

"Your promises don't mean anything to me, Serena." She whispered savagely.

Serena's half-smile faded. "Well, I just wanted to ease your mind and let you know that you have nothing to worry about with me anymore. Nate is all yours."

Blair suddenly felt guilty about judging Serena so much because really she had done almost the same thing. She had cheated on her boyfriend with Chuck and she couldn't make herself feel sorry for doing that because she had loved it and it had given her too much pleasure. She sighed, "I know, S. We have to forgive each other sometime, but I just don't know if I can trust you after everything that has happened."

Serena crushed her and threw her arms around her in a wild hug. "I'm going to prove that you can trust me again, B."

"And how are you going to do that?" she asked, once she had gotten her breath back and Serena finally let go of her.

"By telling you something that I've never told anyone. I just admitted it to myself a few days ago and I'm trusting you because if you wanted, you could go to Gossip Girl with this and basically crush me with this information."

"What?" she asked, but she was still doubtful about what Serena was saying.

"I'm in love with, Carter." Serena admitted with a dazed and loving look on her face.

"What?!"

She laughed. "Yes, it's true. I love him."

"I don't understand what you're saying, Serena. You're not making any sense."

The dreamy look did not leave her face. "I know it seems crazy, but I've known him for almost my entire life and a couple of weeks ago we just kind of reconnected. He's not as bad as everyone makes him out to be. He's gorgeous, intelligent, a bit of a bad boy, and mysterious. All of that intrigues me and plus, he's got the goods in bed." She said with a naughty smile.

"Serena! You're going to make my ears bleed. And this is Carter Baizen we're talking about. Have you gone insane? He's vermin."

"He's not, Blair. I know he acts like that most of the time, but with me he's completely different. I've always said that it takes the right woman to change a man for the better, although I wouldn't want to change him too much."

Blair noticed the sudden frown that popped up on Serena's face. "What's wrong now? Have you told him that you're pregnant?"

"No," she shook her head and her blond hair whipped all over the place. "I'm pretty sure that I'm in love with him, but I know that he doesn't feel the same way. Carter is a love em and leave em type of person, not all that unlike Chuck." Blair blanched at the sudden mention of Chuck and Serena apologized. "Sorry, B. I know you hate Chuck, but they are very alike."

The guilt started to come in waves since Serena was being so honest about her own feelings, while she was still hiding what she felt for Chuck. She couldn't think of him though because his recent betrayal sent pain racing through her. "What are you going to do, S?" She hadn't even realized that she had wrapped an arm around Serena's shoulders.

"I don't know," she looked worriedly down at her stomach. "I'm sure that Carter doesn't want to be a father at eighteen, but it's going to happen now. I'm going to have to tell him, right?"

"Yes, you will. He has to know."

"I know that, but I need more time to evaluate my feelings for him before I do anything rash."

Blair nodded once. "Thank you for telling me."

"I wanted to let you know that I trust you, Blair, and you're like my sister. I wouldn't tell anyone other than you first. We have to forget the past and start over again." Blair felt tears spring to her eyes and she leaned over and shared another hug with Serena. Both of the girls wiped away their tears and laughed before Serena asked, "So how are things with you and Nate?"

"I broke up with Nate a couple of weeks ago." Blair watched as the blonde's face took on a look of amazement. "Why?" Serena finally managed.

"For a lot of reasons, but he's always been so hung up on you and I don't want to do that anymore with him. I don't think I could ever trust him again and I don't really want to. I'm not in love with him and I think it's for the best."

Serena looked sympathetic to the situation. "Are you okay with it or are you upset?"

"I was a little upset at first, but not anymore," before she had a chance to think about it Blair blurted out, "I think that I'm in love with somebody else."

"Who?! Is that why you were having problems with Nate? Is it someone that we know?"

A chuckle escaped her at Serena's barrage of questioning and she wanted to tell her, but she didn't know if she could actually trust her. Serena had hurt her so many times before. She knew how insecure she was about certain things and especially after the disaster of Serena sleeping with Nate, yet again. If she told her, would she run to go text Gossip Girl? If she did that, she would never live it down. But finally the choice wasn't left up to her because she found her lips moving and uttering the word, "Chuck."

Serena squinted and appeared confused. "Chuck who?"

"Are you going to make me spell it out, S? The Chuck we all know and have for years! Chuck Bass."

Serena actually gasped. "You have to be joking! You hate Chuck as much as he hates you. Is this your idea of some ridiculous joke, Blair?"

No," she shook her head, "this is not a joke. I'm completely serious. I've been denying it for a while, but I'm in love with Chuck. And it's painful to think about now because he betrayed me in the worst way."

"You're losing me, B. I can't even begin to wrap my mind around the fact that you're in love with Chuck, so start at the beginning. How did this happen and does he feel the same way about you?"

"Alright. I've always hated Chuck. Ever since I can remember. He's everything that I hate. He's vile, has no regard for anyone besides himself, and he does horrible things, but that's in the past now. A couple of months ago, Nate, did something to me that I thought was horrible and I wanted revenge on him, so I figured the best way to go about something like that would be to sleep with his best friend." When she saw that Serena was about to interrupt, she stalled her. "It doesn't matter that I hated him, all I was thinking about was how much I wanted to hurt Nate and the best way to go about that was through Chuck. So, I went and after some arguing, Chuck and I almost slept together. We were interrupted in the nick of time, but ever since that night it's been different."

"How so?" Serena asked, while being entranced by what Blair was describing.

She gave a little sigh of contentment. "It's kind of hard to explain, but since that night when we put our differences aside for a few minutes and just started to talk, and it's been a 180. I looked forward to seeing him, I wanted to hear what he had to say, I wanted to spend time with Chuck, and then I realized that I had misjudged him all those years. But then I thought maybe I didn't hate him, but instead I was holding onto the hate, so that I didn't get hurt. Maybe I've liked Chuck all along, but was hiding behind a mask."

"You really do love him, don't you Blair?"

"I do," she admitted as she took Serena's hand. "I love him so much that it's painful. I think about him day and night, and what he's doing at that exact moment. And even when I don't want to, he pops into my mind somehow. I want him to know how I feel, but I know that I can never tell him without getting my heart broken."

"I've never felt like that about anyone, B."

"Then maybe you've never actually be in love, Serena. Because this is how it feels. There is pain and tribulations, but there is also happiness and feeling elated when you see that person that you do love."

"Maybe it's not the kind of love that you feel," Serena admitted, "but to me it feels like love, but maybe it's just a deep attraction. I can't even tell."

"That's not love, S," Blair replied sadly. "More like an infatuation."

Serena shrugged and she took that to mean that the conversation was over. "Does Nate know?"

"No. And I'm not going to tell him because nothing is ever going to happen again between Chuck and I. He doesn't feel the same way about me and while that hurts terribly, I'm not going to put myself out there again only to get hurt."

"That's what love is though, Blair. Sometimes you have to put yourself out there and you can get the greatest thing in return. Maybe you should give it a chance and I can't believe that I'm even saying that because I don't like him, but if he makes you happy, I'm happy for you, B."

"I can't." Blair said and she was mortified to feel tears pricking her eyes. She blinked hastily and willed the tears to go away. "I went to him a few weeks ago, right after I broke up with Nate and he betrayed me in the worst way. He was going to sleep with a prostitute and if he was going to do that, then I can never trust him again."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." She decided to switch tactics and asked, "How far are you along, S? I can't believe that you're going to be a mother already. I always thought that I would have the perfect family and children to go with that before you ever would." She added a little bitterly.

"I took a pregnancy test a couple of days ago, so I'm guessing around five weeks, but I have to go to the doctor, so that he can confirm it."

"Pregnancy tests can be wrong sometimes, Serena. Maybe you're not pregnant, but you should really go to the doctor, so you can find out."

"I took five different tests and they all said the same thing," she clarified.

"You're really pregnant."

XOXO

Blair walked through the school courtyard, trying to hurry into school so that the prying eyes would leave her alone. She hated the attention that her breakup with Nate had created. They had been broken up for weeks now, but it was so still fresh in everyone else's minds. She brushed her plaid skirt down her legs, and felt the burning of several eyes into the back of her skull. When she had almost reached the door, someone grabbed her and turned her around to face them. Great. Nate. This was all she needed now.

She met his gaze, but her eyes fell to something beyond Nate. Chuck. He was several yards away, but she looked at him over Nate's shoulder. Chuck's eyes didn't waver from her face and neither did hers from his, but she noticed that his gaze seemed haunted almost, like he was miserable. They hadn't talked since she had stormed out of his suite after the incident with the whore. He had tried several times to get her to talk to him, but she would not be swayed. Not because she didn't want to be, but because she knew that he would only end up hurting her yet again and she had to protect herself from that.

The butterflies came back and she willed herself to look away before she did something stupid. Something like racing through the courtyard and planting her lips on him in a feverous caress. A small smirk was planted across his face, but she promptly returned her attention to Nate.

"I need to talk to you, Blair."

"About?" she asked stiffly.

"About this ridiculous breakup of ours. We can work through our problems, you know that."

"No. We can't, Nate. We've been through this many times before and I don't wish to discuss it anymore." She turned to leave, but he latched onto her arm again and appeared angry. Blair looked at him as though he were a pesky fly that needed swatting and her gaze immediately wandered back to Chuck. His eyes were dark with fury, as he saw Nate's hand wrapped tightly around her slim wrist. She saw his feet shuffle a couple of steps forward and she shook her head furiously to signal that he shouldn't come over and help her out. That was all she needed right now, for Gossip Girl to use something else against her. Chuck didn't look like he was going to listen to her, but she finally looked away from him.

"What are you doing, Blair?" Nate finally asked, regarding her shaking her head and not paying attention to him.

"Nothing," she snapped. "Let go of me."

He finally seemed to notice that her wrist was turning white from the pressure of his hand and instantly let go of her. He tried to rub the spot, but she threw his hand off.

"Blair, please reconsider us." He tried to appeal to her better senses, but she didn't look like she was listening.

"I told you before that I was done and I meant it. We've been over for a long time, Nate, and I've accepted that, now you should do the same. You'll be better off in the long run."

"I can't. I still love you," he insisted. What is it going to take for you to give me another shot?"

Blair peered into his face and wondered what she had ever seen in him. He had boyish good looks and was incredible to look at, but other than that he didn't have much going for him. He was dull and boring, and he had never seemed to care for her needs or what would make her happy. So what her made her stay with him for so long? What had she tortured herself? The answer was simple. It was better to be stuck with Nate, rather than have no one. But now someone else appealed to her. She still felt his dark gaze on her across the courtyard and it continued to boil her blood. His dark looks and lustful gazes did much more for her then Nate had ever. His body was rather imperfect and it wasn't sculpted like Nate's, but to her Chuck's was perfect. Nothing appealed to her more. She wanted him in the worst way, but she had to listen to the advice that she had just given Nate and force herself to let go of Chuck and the love that she felt for him, it was the only way that she would ever survive. It was for her own good and she just had to keep reminding herself of that.

"You don't love me, Nate." Blair stated the truth plainly, but with no malice or ill will intended. She just knew it to be a fact.

"How do you know that?" he asked, rather irked. "I said that I want you, so what makes you think that?"

"I'm not what you want. You afraid to let go of our relationship because you don't want to go out there and be alone without knowing what's going to happen, but what we have isn't worth saving anymore, Nate. It's time to let go. You know that as well as I do."

"That's not it. I just don't want us to throw away something when I know we can make it work again, Blair."

"We've tried so many times!" she said as she slapped her hand against her thigh to show her agitation at the course of the conversation. "I'm tired of trying and I don't want to do it anymore and I know that it wouldn't work out again, so I'm not going to put in the effort. I will not be made a fool of by you yet again."

"You're just going to give up then? Sometimes things get rough, but you have to fight for them."

"Okay," she acknowledged. "Let me ask you one question and I want you to answer it honestly, even if it's not something that I want to hear, alright?"

"Yes." Nate automatically agreed.

"Are you in love with Serena?"

Nate swallowed hard. "Yes," he answered after a moment's hesitation.

She tilted her head forward to show that she had heard him. "And you still want to pretend like there is something between?" Blair asked on a growl. "You just admitted that you were in love with Serena! To my face!"

"You asked me and I answered you honestly. I thought that was what you wanted."

He just didn't get it. It surprised her sometimes how dense and stupid Nate could be. How could he not understand that it would upset her if he said that he was in love with her best friend? "If you're in love with Serena, why do you want me?"

"Because I can't have Serena and I want to make us work."

The nerve of him! This was only because he couldn't have the true person that he wanted. She slapped him across the face. Hard. Everyone stared at her, most of all Chuck, but she didn't care. She was too involved in what she was about to say next. "So I'm second best?" she screeched at the top of her lungs.

Nate sighed tiredly and looked around the courtyard. "Lower your voice and that's now what I meant."

"Yes, it is. That's exactly what you meant, but you're never going to have Serena, you know that right?"

"What do you mean?" he asked on a worried frown.

Blair marveled over the fact that he seemed to have no regard for her feelings whatsoever. "You're never going to have, Serena, you asshole!" she hissed. She's pregnant and you're not the father."

She delighted in the way that he bit his lower lip and the hurt that radiated in his eyes at her revelation. He had hurt her so much over the years and it was time that he felt a little bit of the pain. "We're done for good!"

Blair stormed away from him, only to leave him in the wake of the curious looks and the whispers. Nate turned to go after Blair, but Chuck caught up to him and said one word rather harshly. "Don't." He then went inside and left Nate by himself. The news of their fight was already on Gossip Girl.

XOXO

Blair had just flopped down on her bed after the long and tiring day that she had and was going through her text messages when she heard Dorota's clipped English say, "You have a visitor, Miss Blair."

"Alright." Figuring that it was Serena because who else would it be, she opened the door. Only to find herself face to face with Chuck.

She took in his appearance as his eyes greedily raked over her features, seeing as they hadn't been in the same room for at least a month. She found herself reaching for him, but she stopped herself at the last second. He had hurt her. She wouldn't allow him in it again. "Dorota!" she screeched and Chuck took a step back.

The Polish maid's head peeked out for the corner and she looked a bit terrified at Blair's tone of voice. "Yes, Miss Blair?"

"What have I told you about letting this certain visitor in?" she sneered. "I thought we had an agreement that Mr. Bass is never supposed to be let in under any circumstances."

"He was very adamant." Dorota answered.

"Fine." Blair waved a hand and dismissed her. She didn't think that she had ever seen her run down the stairs so fast.

Chuck was about to go into her room, but she barred his entrance. "You have to leave. I told you before that I never wanted to see you again and obviously you didn't understand me, but you're not welcomed here, Chuck."

He moved her arm from the door and proceeded into the bedroom. She didn't stop him, she was too shaken up from the tingles that started racing down her arm when he had touched her and how her pulse had sped up.

"You never let me explain what happened that night, Blair. It wasn't what you thought." He said simply as he sat down on her bed.

"What was there to explain? I think it was pretty self explanatory." Her voice rose in fury and she placed her hands on her hips, which only pulled the length of her skirt higher on her thighs and gave way to how it conformed to her shape.

"You're so sexy when you're angry, B." His voice was silky and husky and she could see the desire in his eyes.

She slapped his hand away from her where it had been reaching to touch her. "Don't come on to me, you Basshole!"

"Are you going to let me explain then, Blair?" he asked very tiredly. "I know what it looked like, but that wasn't the case. I promise you."

"Your promises mean don't mean anything to me. You've proved time and time again that I can't trust you, Chuck. What's different about this time?"

"Everything can be different." Blair was surprised by the conviction in his eyes. "I've been so miserable without you, Blair."

"No, you don't get to do that. You don't get to act like that victim with what you did. I broke up with Nate for you, Bass!" she felt the tears begin to form in her eyes and she did everything that she could to hold them back because she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of making her cry. "I wanted you and I gave you the benefit of the doubt, but you betrayed me by thinking that you could have whores and prostitutes on the side!" The tears began to fall down her face. She couldn't stop them.

He said nothing for a minute, but he finally roared, "I only asked her to come over to my suite because I wanted to show you how much I wanted you. I was going to in front of your face tell her that I wouldn't be needing whores anymore. I don't need her services anymore or anybody else's!"

His words finally began to penetrate her brain, but she still asked, "What are you talking about?"

"I wanted to show you that I was serious about you, Blair. I figured that if I brought some random whore to my suite and made a big deal about how I didn't need that because I didn't want that kind of performance from people like her anymore, that you might finally realize how much I want you. It's not just a game for me."

She swallowed hard and more tears fell from her eyes.

He grabbed a hold of her shoulders and gave her a light shake. "That was for your benefit, Blair. I knew that if I told you that I wanted to be with you that you would never believe it, so I wanted to prove it to you. Are you going to believe me or not?"

"I want to," she whispered. "But how do I know that you're telling the truth? How do I know that this isn't just another one of your elaborate schemes? How am I supposed to know what to believe?"

"You trust me," she stared down at the floor as he said this and Chuck withdrew something from the pocket of his suit jacket. "Or you can watch this. I recorded the whole thing. I had a feeling something like this would happen, so I set up a camera and everything is on here, Blair." He said as he waved the tiny tape in front of her face.

With a fumbling hand she reached out for the tape and he dropped it lightly into her hand. She let it fall to the floor and stomped on it with the stiletto of her heel. "I believe you. I don't need any evidence because I do trust you." Blair remarked as she looked into his eyes. She had to believe him and she found that she did. She could always tell when he was lying and this wasn't one of those times when he was.

Chuck stepped forward and looked at the shattered tape that littered the floor. He smiled as he touched her cheek. "I want you and only you, Blair. There is no one else that I would rather be with."

She knew that was the only declaration that she was going to get from him. She didn't know if he loved her, but it didn't matter in the moment. What he had just said was enough. She grabbed his hand and said, "I feel the same way. You're it for me, Bass."

He rested his forehead against hers and his hands traveled down to her waist. He finally dipped his head and gently laid his lips against hers. He began to move his mouth over hers and it was everything that it should have been.

He darted his tongue out, trailing it along her lip, and she opened her mouth slightly, allowing him entrance. He plunged his tongue into Blair's mouth and she slid hers into his mouth.

The kiss turned hot and wild, but Blair broke it off before it got too far. "I'm scared." She whispered.

"Of me?"

"No," she shook her head. "Of this. What if I'm no good at it, like Nate always told me when we made love?" The self-confidence that she had been feeling started to assuage as the reality of what they were about to do set in. She didn't want to disappoint Chuck and she felt like she would.

"Blair, look at me," he tilted her head until she was staring into his eyes. "You're good at this and Nate was a fool not to see that. You have so much passion inside of you and it's just been waiting to be unleashed, but it has to be with the right person. I am that person. You're going to be amazing."

"It's not that I don't trust you. It's just that after so long of Nate constantly telling me how stiff and prim I was and it kind of messes with your psyche. I _don't_ know if I'm going to be any good," she stressed. "Show me, Chuck."

He led her to the bed and she laid down and he gently pushed back a couple of tresses of her hair. "You're going to be good not because of me or what I teach you, but because it's in you. You are a passionate person, Blair Waldorf." She looked at him with admiration and he muttered with a crooked half- smile, "I think I've gone soft enough now."

She grabbed his neck and plastered her lips all over his. Within minutes, her clothes were off and so were his and he moved underneath the blankets of her bedding. While her tongue was dueling with his, he moved his hand in between her legs and dipped his fingers in between her wet folds. "You are so fucking wet, Blair, and that turns me on like nothing else ever could." His voice had taken on a needy and lustful quality.

"Chuck," she groaned on a sigh as his mouth moved to her neck and her hand moved to his erection. She grasped it and moved her hand up and down the long hard length of it. His moan reverberated in his chest and Blair knew that he was right. She could please him and it was just because she wasn't into Nate that they had never had a productive or satisfying sex life. It would be different with Chuck.

He moved his mouth from her neck and moved down to her breast and while he sucked the nipple in his mouth and she grasped the bed sheets from the pleasure of it, his other hand moved to his erection and he dipped it into the wetness that was seeping from and now glistened on his cock.

They both panted at the sensations and he asked, "Are you sure?"

Blair just gave him a look and he knew what she wanted him to do. He pushed his hips against hers and he was buried within her snug heat. He bent to kiss her again and just as he was about to start moving, a voice rang out there was neither hers nor his.

"What the fuck is this?"

They both turned to the doorway and Blair's heart stopped. It was Nate.

TBC

**A/N: I'm finally updating something! Yay! This fic will be winding pretty soon, maybe in another two chapters and I must thank you for sticking through me with it. And this chapter is dedicated to one of my best friends, Nikki. You are always there for me and you have told me how much you love this, so here it is. I love you. And writing Serena's pregnancy was very interesting for me this chapter, since I just recently discovered that I was pregnant. LOL! Oh, and don't forget to review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter Seven**

Blair tried to disengage herself from Chuck as she saw the look of disbelief on her ex-boyfriend's face, but his arms were like a steel band around her waist. Her gaze kept darting back between the two men as she noticed Chuck's mouth gaping open a little. All three were frozen in shock.

Nate was the first to say something. "Isn't this something," he murmured to no one in particular as his eyebrows shot up his forehead.

Chuck carefully pulled out of Blair and was attempting to stand up when Nate rushed over and threw him out of bed and onto the floor.

She looked at the man she loved in horror. This was her worst nightmare. Her gaze moved over to Nate. She was embarrassed and she had no reason to be. Nate wasn't her boyfriend. Why should she feel this way when he had been sleeping with Serena while they were together? Her mind was a whirlwind of emotions, and she wasn't prepared for this.

She wrapped the sheet around her body and as graceful as possible slid out of the bed. "Let go of him Nate."

He lips curled into a snarl that detracted from his pretty boy good looks. "I don't believe you two! I was scum of the earth for sleeping with Serena but you can sleep with my best friend, Blair?" He shook his head in disbelief as he was trying to get his mind to grasp what he had just walked in on. "It's Chuck! You hate him! You would sleep with someone you hate just to get back at me?"

Blair moved over to the chair in the vanity and sat down, pushing her back against the iron wrought chair. She let out a mini sigh of relief as she saw Nate finally unclench his hand from around Chuck's neck. "At first that's all it was about," she began quietly. ""You hurt me more than I have ever been hurt in my entire life." Her eyes shot daggers into Nate's eyes as she addressed him. "You didn't care about my feelings, Archibald. All you cared about was Serena. You never thought about the consequences of sleeping with her and what it would do to me."

Nate didn't say a word.

"I loved you and you destroyed me. That's all on you." Blair took a deep breath as she let the pain of Nate's betrayal wash over her again. "The day I saw the two of you kissing I thought I was going to break. My best friend and my boyfriend. Classic. I hated you both and a part of me hasn't stopped. I went to Chuck and asked him to make me feel alive. Something you couldn't be bothered to do yourself."

She paused to push a curl behind and her ear and watched as Chuck stood up and hastily put his clothes on. Blair tried to get her jumbled thoughts together but Nate interrupted them but growling at Chuck, "Don't even fucking look at me." He still said nothing.

Nate turned back to Blair and raked a hand through his hair. "Continue," he said harshly.

"I hated Chuck but I didn't need to like him. All I wanted was someone to look at me like they truly wanted me. For once I didn't want to be a bother. I wanted a man to look at me like he could eat me alive and never once get tired of me." She swallowed as her heart thudded with the full extent of her feelings for Chuck. She glanced back at Nate. "He looked at me like that, Nate. As we got to know each other more, the anger started to slowly melt away and be replaced by passion. I broke up with you because I don't want you anymore. I want him."

She noticed the shock on Nate's face. Blair knew how surprised he was to hear that she didn't want him anymore. She wondered if his ego could stand to know she preferred his best friend over him. She wished Chuck would speak up. He had yet to say a word.

Nate started to pace around her bedroom. "How long have the two of you been screwing around behind my back?"

Her deep brown eyes lifted to Nate as she said, "What you walked in on was the first time we were about to make love."

"Do you really fucking expect me to believe that?"

"Believe what you would like. It's the truth. To be honest nothing I could ever do to you will be as horrible as what you did to me. I don't regret it."

"What were you going to do, Blair, when he slept with you and tossed you aside? Like every other woman he has been with. Was this going to a one time thing?"

Blair swallowed hard. "I don't know. All I do know is that during all of this I fell in love with him."

Nate's mouth fell open but he quickly closed it. The love radiated from her eyes. At her proclamation Chuck's head jerked up.

No one said anything for awhile until Nate began, "I know I hurt you, Blair. I'm sorry for falling in love with Serena while being with you." He didn't appear sorry at all. There were just words. Nate was like a robot with no emotion. "Going to my best friend for sex is just as bad in my opinion. I'm not really sure if I should believe that you love him or not."

"What do you have to say for yourself?" he asked Chuck.

Chuck turned to him and looked him dead in the eyes. "Nothing to you, Nathaniel."

"Go Nate." Blair spoke the words softly. "We can continue this later. I'd like to speak to Chuck alone."

He looked down at his feet before turning towards the door. "I don't think I have anything left to say to either of you. Especially you Chuck. You've seemed to turn on me when you are the one who has betrayed me." He turned the door knob and let himself out.

Chuck rushed over to her. "Why didn't you speak to Nate? He's your best friend, Bass."

"He shrugged. "I had nothing to say so I didn't. I was risking my friendship with Nate by being with you. You've become more important to me, Waldorf." Blair smiled. "Did you mean it when you told him you were in love with me?"

Her hand found its way to his chest. "I meant it Chuck. I do love you. If I had said that last year I would have thought I was insane but I have completely fallen in love with you."

His hand made its way to her cheek. "I love you, too."

**TBC**

**A/N: I don't know if anyone is still reading this. I have gone without updating it for a two and a half years but I finally feel satisfied with what I have come up with. I have one chapter planned left to write. Please read and review and let me know what you thought. Thanks for sticking with me!**


End file.
